Twisting and Turning
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: A night of peace until their caped hero falls upon a certain balcony. Answers are finally there but aren't given easily. The sinister green tint leaves it's mark as does the evil responsible. With a new boss at the helm, why not raise the stakes. Anyone want to...play a game?
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh how you never know the ends to woven darkness when fires ignite the strands..._**

 **Chapter 1**

The city's sky was filled with the glorious radiating view of a vast full glistening silver jaded moon and the twinkles of stars along the canvas of the night. It brought a smirk to the proud owner of CATCO whom sipped her crystal wine glass of red pleased by how things had panned out. It hadn't been easy, but with hard work and determination...and plenty of $$$$ the citizens of National City rested easily finally. Even more so she was finally out from the Putrid shouts at her last name. Her fellow men and women had seen her for the caring and protective angel she meant to be that wanted to rid the world of danger, devils and death. Even the various aliens among them came to offer their apologies, their support and efforts to further help build what she had wanted to accomplish.

The World Killer scene had finally been stripped out of the papers, and even the admittance of her beloved masked knight's identity had quieted. Now, there were new buildings starting their structure. There were homes for refugees, assistances for those in real need and not just greedy mongrels trying to reach out and snatch their bloody claws into the cookie jar to feed their habits. Even more so, her best friend had returned and with it there was something missing in the beautiful blonde's eyes.

She took another sip flicking her empowering green gaze from the atmosphere she glanced to upon her penthouse balcony turning to head in for the night until a loud horrific screeching cry came hurtling toward the deck of her balcony and she dashed out of the way just in time shielding her head with her arm shutting her eyes as the debree dusted her body still clad in her business attire. Coughing from the remnants in the air she wiped what was all over her from the crash upon her balcony from her face especially her eyes that opened and widened. In the crater created by the force of their descent, a familiar suit or at least what was left of the tattered and shredded material covered her unmoving form and she felt her breath caught in her throat putting a hand to her mouth.

The once sunlit long and smooth strands were mattered with crismon in them. The soft features of noble and honor were cut and bruised and it didn't take her long to realize how bad this was. She moved closer crawling carefully toward the fallen hero but suddenly stopped by what her green gaze landed on. Just a few strands were rested somewhat oddly over her face but it was enough for the Luthor to see JUST what it looked like. _A pair of glasses…..oh….god..NO!_

"No no no! Don't you dare Supergirl...don't leave _Kara_ do you hear me?!" She lunged forward uncaring if she was hurt in the process she had to make sure and immediately went to the pulse point at the blonde's neck. She shivered praying silently to anyone whom would bloody listen even if it was the damned devil if they would just return the sun to her. Relief flooded her body upon the feel of a pulse, but it was so dangerously faint. She pulled her hand away trying her best to steady herself searching her body for her phone not finding it but upon hearing what sounded like a buzzing she glanced to the side and noticed the device with screen lit up and scrambled to snatch it. "Hello?"

"OH GOD LENA! ARE YOU OKAY?" The Luthor was grateful for the concern but she found herself shaking her head. "TALK to me Lee!"

"How fast can you get here?" She attempted to steal her resolve.

"Give me ten mins I'll be there. Are you okay though?"

"Go through the private entry Sam..wait…..is Ruby.."

"No, she's at a friend's house. Why?"

"Just get here Sam." Lena told her friend. Hanging up she went through her contacts and cursed herself for not having the elder Danvers' number in her contacts. "Shit." Cursing she growled and dashed back to the blonde's side carefully slipping a hand under the hero's head cradling it as she scooted closer until she had the woman's head in her lap. "Just hang in there okay?" She felt her eyes welling up with tears as the fierceness left her shaking form and she quaked with shakes all over along with the cascades of moisture trembling down the sides of her face. "Please Kara…..hang in there...please…"

* * *

"This stupid ****ing mechanical piece of…" Sam grumbled kicking the door as the private elevator finally dinged and closed with the woman sighing as she stepped back leaning against the wall of the metal box. "Well, at least she's got plenty of dough in the bank to make up for the damage whatever caused her place. At least...at least she's okay." _She didn't sound okay though._ Arias couldn't help the dwindling thoughts and concerns that stacked up inside her rattling brain. With the stop of the elevator and a ding the doors slid open and Sam instantly headed down hall in a walk until she saw out the vast entry window to the deck and gasped. "LENA!" Sam hollered driving her body into a full blown sprint as she used the strength she hadn't expected to have to burst through the main door and run toward the patio doors noticing the disaster left by what looked like cannon fire had struck her balcony. "LENA are you…." Sam slammed her body to halt upon seeing her friend sobbing holding an unconscious and badly wounded Supergirl practically in her lap. "Lee…." Green eyes bore into her trembling eyes.

"Call Alex..now!" The Luthor yelled practically sobbing it out and Sam couldn't understand what had Lena so broken before her.

"Call the DEO, yeah I got that…"

"NO! Don't just call the DEO Sam….CALL….ALEX! Call KARA'S sister!" Lena screamed at her friend as the tears trailed down her face faster. Sam studied her friend's face then looked down and looked carefully….closer.

"Oh…...no…"

"I know you have her number Sam….please….she needs to be treated badly! Her pulse is weak shes…" Nothing else needed to be said as Arias grabbed her phone and dialed the agent's now Director's personal cell. "Stay with me Kara….stay with us.."

* * *

"Have a good night Director Danvers!" A few of the boys yelled out waving to their boss whom leaned on the railing surveying their agency. Brown eyes had worried when a newer agent rather young with spiked hair came running up with a report about an explosion across town just as her phone had gone off.

"What is it?"

"Director...it came from here." The agent muttered pointing to a point on the tablet and the Director's eyes widened as she glanced at whom was calling her. "Boss?"

"Send a team over there...wait! Sam?" Alex felt her heart constricting as she was relayed news that had her legs feeling as if they would suddenly give out. She gripped the rail tighter pulling the phone from her ear as she yelled out. "Get me a med-e-vac chopper and team ready and two teams out of the garage NOW! Supergirl is down I repeat, Supergirl is down!"

* * *

"Lena?" Sam spoke carefully as she removed her own jacket and ever so gently draped it over the hero before them to keep her body warm. Arias felt her skin and instead of the warmth a Kryptonian would normally project, the flesh was cold. The wounds weren't subsiding and both knew Kara needed the lamps soon.

"You hear that Kara….your sister is on her way." Lena whispered to the unconscious woman in her arms she'd pulled further into her lap as the business woman stroked the blonde's filthy hair gently retreating from it as she tenderly brushed a hand along her face. "Please stay with us Kara.."

"How..how did you figure it out?" Sam asked as she lightly stroked one the woman's limp arms.

"I...I just put the pieces together when I saw her like this and….I mean put glasses on her Sam." They both sighed surprised when the Luthor's phone went off as Sam reached for it. "Just put it on speaker for me k?" As the woman slid the talk over neither even had paid attention to the screen. "This is Lena Luthor.." Lena did her best to sound professional but she was feeling anything but that at the moment. Then, the devil answered..

"Now now dear daughter of mine. Is that any way to say hello to your mother?" Green eyes widened then burned and narrowed and Sam noticed it immediately the way she held the fallen Super closer and tighter against her.

"What the hell do you want?!" Lena snarled but then gasped as the pieces came together right before her when she looked down seeing a faint evil green glow under the torn suit and shakingly reached up to pull back where Kara's family crest was to see the repulsive burned and carved symbol of Cadmus radiating green kryptonite that had even Sam feeling nauseous.

"Such a shame while the city you attempt to cater to was ransacked by Kryptonian monsters I didn't have a chance to meet the witch whom spawned the dear sweet Super in your grasp. Oh well, another time perhaps. Do you like my gift?" Lena felt like puking and Sam had to scramble back to keep from vomiting from the exposure to the substance their badly injured friend had been riddled with. "It's our newest batch made from something a few of my loyal Cadmus soldiers took from the precious DEO when they pretended to be their agents. I even got to do the honors myself. Oh how your brother would be so proud." A sudden blast caught both women's attention as what was left of Lena's phone burned into ash as her green eyes slid to the side to see what had powerfully ended the dreaded call.

"Alex?!" Lena yelled as the Director ran over quickly diving down as she dropped her favorite gun the Luthor had tinkered with a month prior making it even more powerful and adding two cuffs similar to her boyfriend's gauntlets he used as guardian to the suit Winn had made the agent before his travel to the future. "Alex….she's…"

"Alex she…."

"Get me a stretcher and my kit and bring my monitor and scanner over! Prepare the mask in case I need to use it to pump oxygen into her!" The new Director hollered and her DEO agents listened carefully scrambling to her requests and demands. Once their attentions were to get her the items she needed for the injured hero brown eyes filled with a damming worry. "What happened?" Lena explained the events with as much detail as possible and as they got the blonde no longer in her lap on the stretcher preparing to load it into the chopper she reached out and snatched Alex by the wrist. Green bore into brown and the fierce demand to accompany was there.

"I'm coming too." Both turned to see Sam standing with fists clenched. "You might need blood."

"You aren't Kryptonian anymo…" Sam snarled as her eyes began to glow brighter and brighter and brown eyes widened in disbelief. "Explain on way over. I'm calling for Ruby to be picked up."

"No, she's safe where she is. Keep her there. Keep her out of this. I'll explain it to her later."

"I'll have James take her to school at least and check in with her. Okay?" Sam nodded. As the badly injured Super was secured in chopper the doors were shut as Sam, Lena and Alex got secure in seats all surrounding the blonde's battered body.

"I'm gonna kill my mother for this.." Lena snarled as both women flicked their gaze to angered green orbs.

"If I don't find her first." Alex growled.

"Kara didn't do anything to her!" Sam stammered out which got Alex's eyes widening as shock hit her features. "Oh please, Lena figured it out before I did." The Director glanced hard at the Luthor.

"Yes. I understand it all Alex. I'll sign all your fucking forms so will Sam. Right now, we have to focus on getting Kara better." Lena felt her body tremble as she reached out and peeled back what had caught her attention before now showing it to the eldest Danvers. She glanced up as brown eyes pooled with moisture then burned like wildfires. "You know Alex….gotta say, you being Director has its benefits." Lena and Sam watched as the short haired agent in charge had to scuffle away to puke into a can as her entire body quaked just as Lena's had when she first discovered her mother's gruesome 'present'. When eyes of brown met her green orbs once more there was a storm forming in those eyes and Lena had every intention in helping Alex let it loose on whom deserved it most.

"What...do you have..in mind?" Alex spoke with a conviction to sentence the monster responsible for this ominous attack on their beloved sun. She broke her gaze from the Luthor she trusted to take one of her sister's unmoving hands into her own carefully looking down at the damage knowing had badly everything must have hurt Kara. How could she have not known that this happened?! Didn't they have a tracker on Supergirl for this reason after the last attacks Cadmus had enacted?! "I'm so sorry Kar….we will get you better okay? Get you all fixed up and then I'll order an insane amount of chinese food and you can have all the potstickers you want okay? Just for you.." Alex felt her eyes pooling with tears threatening to pour down her face again and she did her best to fight them as she glanced back up and growled which caught both women off how beastly it sounded. "You said….me being Director has its benefits..right?" The Luthor gulped nodding. "What benefit is that?"

"I think….it's time Lena.." Sam chimed in glancing from the Luthor to agent to Luthor smirking. "..we invited mother dearest…..to a gathering." Eyes of the Arias met the burning eyes of the Director's. "She hasn't met me yet." But Lena was about to protest when Sam held up her hand to stop her friend right there. "Oh don't worry. I _won't_ be there. Not in person anyway." Now the Luthor was curious. "Let's tend to Kara first. I'll explain later." The three nodded all in agreement as the chopper landed and the door was pulled open with the Director commanding her teams while Supergirl was carefully lowered with stretcher and then rushed toward the med area where both Lena and Sam knew all too well but followed.

"I…" Sam turned to study the tear filled eyes of the Luthor and her pained expression. "She was always there Sam..whether as just my beautiful sunshine or my protector. I never put the pieces together right." The sigh brought Lena stopping her words as she turned to meet Sam's shaking eyes. "Sam?"

"I know it was Reign Lena..but….it was MY hands that did that to her. MY body...during that fight. I nearly killed our friend Lee..our sister!" The Luthor knew it was Sam's time to crumble and as the sobs came she held her friend close as she too let it all go.

* * *

From the confines of the rail she watched with pained eyes the two sobbing women then flicked her faze back to the med bay and the lamps surrounding her baby sis. The Luthor had been right about Alex having all the power now, the authority. She could make the calls. She was in charge of all decisions though she knew she had to answer for them eventually. But right now, her sister lay under solar healing and hopefully it ridded her body of the venomous toxins Lillian and Cadmus had used on Kara. Slowly she shook her head and steadied herself as she stepped away from the railing and headed down to meet up with them. Sam heard the approaching agent immediately.

"Alex?" She spoke shakily.

"Director.." Lena muttered attempting professional but hearing the shakiness in her voice. Brown eyes met them both and motioned with her head for them to follow her and so they did as the three walked into her office as the Director walked over and turned on monitor as a view of room their injured sun was currently resting in came on the screen. "Alex?"

"Al…" Sam started but watched as the rather stunning yet tense creature before her tightened her muscles sitting in her chair behind her desk then leaned forward and it was as if she was a powerful tiger studying her prey behind the glass while running claws along it to weaken its strength. Brown eyes were filled with rich and dark intention with no room to argue and Sam felt herself swallowing hard by this transfiction.

"What did you have in mind for her Lena.." Alex brought it up once more but this time the way she said it brought shivers through Arias. But then turning to see the Luthor's posture Sam was taken aback by how her friend smirked and licked her lips.

"She's right." Lena's lips curved into the most sinister grin as she looked over at Arias. "She hasn't met you."

"We've gone over that." Sam explained then really studied both women. "Okay, you both have the most…...evil of looks on your faces." Turning back to the Director Sam heard the auburn short haired beauty chuckle.

"I think it's about time….ole Lillian Luthor was introduced to what the finest chemistries, technologies and skills we three have to offer can provide." Then the Luthor joined in on the cackle and Sam glanced to Lena with curious eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Come again?" Arias asked. Then Lena leaned forward to take the strange puzzle box off of the Director's desk and set the colors and combos correctly into place with each twist and turn.

"I think it's time...we have her…..play.. _a game….._ "

* * *

 ** _Haven't we all contemplated ways to exact sinister ploys upon the Cadmus leader that makes us ALL yearn to rip her head off? Why not...find a new way to amuse ourselves. Whom wants to play?_**

 ** _-Enigmea- }:)-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The darkness started to break away from her shattered sight and with it the burning began as her skull spiked as if hornets were festering in her cerebrum unleashing their sharp and painful stingers through the cortex of her head. She tried to scream yet was met with a strangled drowning shriek against the material twisted and pressed between her jaw tied so unbelievably tight it felt as if it was cutting into the sides of her mouth. As she tried to move her arms to get her hands to her face and rid herself of the gag her vision, though ragged, brought her a putrid sight. She then realized she was laying on some cold and rough stone ground, on her side with her wrists bound together by what appeared to be metal shackles that stretched and covered most of her hands too all but her fingertips. Her nails once so nicely manicured were filed down to where the skin was leaving dried blood along her digits. The bare flesh of her arms not covered by the metal restraints revealed veins that weren't their normal color of a humans. No. They were green, glowing as if someone had pumped… _but it couldn't be!_ She panicked then started to thrash until she found a way to sit up whether it be from rage, fear or uncertainty either way...she was sitting up.

She shook her head of these thoughts as she no longer focused on the gag or her arms instead searching around the room only finding an almost circular stone prison with no door. Glancing up revealed nothing either as she sighed trying to relax her body even in her predicament. It was then a hum brought her attention to a certain part of the wall as a faint glow allowed the appearance of the device and a horribly written _**"Press Me"**_ on the hanging black box with it's rim of red around what appeared to be a button. _What stupid childish game is this?_ She thought smuggly rolling her eyes but gasped when the shackles on her wrists grew tighter and the metal cord she hadn't even realized was attached to them began to yank her arms upward forcing her to scramble to her feet that she now realized were bare. Working to calm her shakes she focused on her breathing only for the hum from before to get louder as she glanced at the button again with the glow now blinking as well that illuminated the demand on the tiny sign. Swallowing down her hesitance she lifted her arms up for the button..

* * *

All three sets of eyes were on the screen as they slowly took sips of their javas with exhaustion, stress, worry and indecisiveness playing through them.

"Her levels seem to be improving Alex. The green from her body seems to be clear."

"Yeah." The Director muttered to the Luthor beside her. "Shame that awful symbol they carved into her fucking chest won't go away." She growled clenching tighter to her cup. Both saw her anger fusing and bubbling to the surface.

"Why don't we check on things hmm?" Sam offered, trying her best to help by distraction as she slowly slid her fingers down one of the agent's arms then to her hand as their fingers me. Arias took a risk and curved them feeling Alex do the same. She knew then, she had a chance.

"I'm dying to see her face right now anyway..aren't you Director?" Lena added bumping Alex's other arm with her shoulder grinning and nodding.

"I think that's fitting. Just..once she wakes up….no telling her, got it?" Both women nodded as the Director turned on the other screen and the three women studied the scene before them. They were interrupted by a burst of the office door thrown open and doorknob smacking the wall rather hard. "Agent?"

"Director….the results..you….I...they…" The medical professional before her was stammering as she held out with shaky hands a manilla folder with papers slightly askew. "I wouldn't have just barged in if…" But Alex cut the tall slim athletic doctor off mouth aggap with one hand clenching to a sheet the others long forgotten but caught by the agent in charge of the lab since she'd taken over as Director. "Boss?"

"Wh…..were these tests ordered?" Brown eyes loomed on the woman whom nodded.

"Standard procedure Director."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I rushed over here the moment they showed on my screen." A slam of a fist against the desk brought both Arias and Luthor looking at her with concern.

"NO one else is to know for now! Got that?!" The doctor nodded mouthing yes before running off after setting the rest of the file down on the Director's desk shutting the door on the way out. Lena was the first to turn with arms crossed as if guarding herself for some odd reason.

"What test?"

"A kit." Alex spoke nervously which brought Arias reaching out with inhuman speed snatching the paper as her eyes grew large.

"You've got to be fucking…." The Luthor reached over to yank the paper out of her friend's hand as a hand came over her mouth feeling her entire frame rattle.

"DNA result is…"

"Luthor." Sam growled but Lena felt the rage bubbling through all three of them.

"Lex…..but he's locked up!"

"Not since the World Killer attack on the prison…..they are barely able to keep up the records since most systems were burned, blasted or blown up during the fights."

"My brother is…..free?" Green eyes trembled as tears began to fill them but when she saw brown eyes burn with fury she knew what was coming. "And he…."

"Raped my sister.." The ceramic mug Sam had been holding exploded in her powerful grasp upon the words muttered between them. "I think we will change the dynamics of our operation. This is PERSONAL now.." _Far FAR more personal..I'll have both of you evil monsters torn apart inside and out for this!_

* * *

" _All from hitting a button….."..._

"Hello Lillian.." A deeper and more haunting voice announced. "You've found your very existence made by the fruits of other's labors for you. You've used your own flesh and blood to breed perfection and discipline moving them as if a piece on your own personal board. In doing so you have created fear, hesitance and absolution of the darkest kind's. You call yourself the salvation of the human race but all you really are is someone who sucks the blood from others to survive in the swamps of others despairs. You Lillian, are a leech. So I ask you now, if given a chance to see through another human's eyes, would you still feel yourself a savior or a reaper?"

Eyes widened as it was no longer a hanging box that was illuminated but a single black chess piece dangling from a string clearly out of reach. She recognized its shape immediately.

"This game should be no stranger to you for it is this very game in which you place all the moves you've made and pieces you've moved. You deem yourself a queen in which you really only defend one king as he only serves to tend to you, like a puppet on a string. See before you a single pawn as example. For in this room are five pieces you need, to move the piece you seek in order to advance from this chamber. In order to obtain each piece you must _SEE_ no evil here. As I'm sure you have realized, the shackles upon your wrists and hands keep you from using your fingers. However, with each correct move these shackles will move as well freeing two fingers at a time giving your more mobility with your hands so you may use them once out of the room as well as hang onto the pieces. Though, this chamber is not what it seems and you will find out shortly Lillian, that what you have SEEN may not be what you should SEE." A hum brought her shaken attention to the wall where an illuminated mirror appears and she's ready to walk towards it until… "Beside the mirror before you, where everything is not as it SEEms you will discover why it's important to SEE no evil. How much are you willing to truly _SEE_ in order to know which ways are the right ways to move and survive. For if you fail this chamber shall be your neverending tomb. Live or Die to escape..make your choice." _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

Then another hum brought upon an eerie green glow and Lillian immediately felt a sickness bubbling through her noticing the veins along her exposed skin glowing. She was human! She was human.. Snarling she reached up and caught the gag around her mouth the shackles and yanked hard as she screamed out when the tearing of fabric brought scrapes deeply along her mouth and face bringing blood seeping down her face but she could care less.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" She howled but gasped as the metal lead attached to her wrists yanked as she screamed at the quick jerking it did to her shoulders. "I don't fail for anyone you fucking psycho!" She snarled as she jumped up and grabbed the piece above her only to be met by a sharp spiking pain through her hand in which she screamed in absolute agony feeling the sizzling in her palm even with shackles on turning her palm to face her seeing the spiked metal shard through her hand as she gushed out blood as the cord that kept yanking at her released and she slumped to the ground with her hand out sobbing from the pain of the spike feeling it burning even more. "Shit….it's…..acid…..coated….." Lillian brought the palm to her face to her mouth and snarled held her breath then bit the end of the spike hard using a tugging motion downward at the wrist and upward at the head as slowly the spike slid out of her hand and she coughed as the spike dropped in front of her. She howled the moment she accidentally licked her teeth to alleviate a slight burn from biting the spike only to be met with it on her tongue then in her mouth. It was then she felt two of her fingers able to curl and was grateful for the movement even though her hand was burning as well as her mouth. Instantly she flicked the chess piece before her that she had grabbed before and realized it was safe to touch now. She picked up the pawn then heard a hum as she noticed another pawn illuminated and hanging. Yet this one held a sign.

She stood wobbly but determined as she stepped toward the pawn and grumbled at the **_"LOOK TO CHART"_** leaving no other choice as Lillian made her way to the mirror once more and turned to the body map gasping with wide eyes. Her jaw dropped by what she saw then she faced the mirror and it made her want to vomit. Along one cheek was a single streak of green that bled out in the same sickening green associated with kryptonite. It was then she could see the curves of the chip inside her cheek.

"Fuck me…." Lillian growled as the burning started along her face right at the cheek where the chip was imbeaded and she gasped as a hum caught her attention at the side. There on a stool was a single scalpel and she realized with both hands with only two fingers she was going to have to use this instrument to cut open her own flesh to remove the chip in her cheek. Just when things couldn't get any worse another hum brought on the heavy purple and red glow of a timer revealing she only had a half an hour to complete this task in the room. Bracing herself for the pain she reached down and found a way with both hands and one finger each to handle the scalpel. No matter what it took, she was getting the damn thing out to get that other pawn..

* * *

Ethereal blues came into view as she lifted weak lids and felt the warmth of the bed she rested on attempting to speak but finding her throat hoarse. She was just about to let her gaze slide around until she heard a gasp and turned her eyes to meet the choked up sobbing beauty before her even when her green kryptonite orbs held so much understanding and unbridled concern. The trails of relentless tears brought agony to her weak heart but then she gasped as her eyes went wide and her entire body clenched unable to scream feeling the tube in her mouth down her throat and her frame spasmed as the machines went haywire and two medics came rushing in, forcing the Luthor back whom cried out Alex's name and the woman in charge a voice she knew well too commanded her team as she came into her sister's weak view.

"Focus on me Kar….focus on me.." The spasms weren't subsiding and it worried the elder Danvers greatly. "Focus….keep your eyes locked with mine okay?" A shaky nod brought Alex encouragement to move closer as she brought her hand up to her sister's face. "I'm going to take this out but I want you to cough when I tell you to, okay?" Another nod and a little less spasms gave the mode of action to the Director whom clenched the tube. "One….on count of three okay? One, two….three!" Alex pulled the tube from the depths of the blonde's throat whom coughed gasping then coughing and whining still shaking but no longer spasming. "Good job sis. Want water?" That nod brought her hope and she reached on the side to press the button and raise the med bed holding a cup with a bendy straw in it. "Slow sips okay?" Alex waited for the gulps to be done. She was grateful they had changed her gown so the first thing Kara saw wouldn't be the gruesome damage to her chest. Looking to the doorway brown locked to green and saw the hesitance as well as the guilt and Alex shook her head just as Arias walked to stand beside the Luthor. "Hey, look who's here to see you?" She motioned to Kara whose eyes widened in terror upon seeing both the women as she gazed around the room and Alex knew exactly what she was looking for. "Come in."

"Looking for these?" Sam smiled holding up glasses dangling over a crooked finger.

"H...how?"

"Because we are idiots, that's how." Lena popped off with as Arias laughed and Alex shook her head. Immediately Kara turned away looking as if she would start sobbing. "Hey hey, Kara..shit I didn't mean to…"

"I lied to you..to both of you…." The blonde sobbed coughing as Lena took the cup from Alex immediately refilling it then kneeling before her best friend pulling stool closer. "Lee…" The Luthor put the straw to the woman's lips.

"Drink. Breathe. Relax." Lena told her as Kara sipped slowly and did her best to calm her breathing. They were all caught off guard by a beeping of an alarm as the blonde tried to sit up more but both Lena and Sam pushed her down. "Relax. Your sister is running the world's finest top secret agency you know?" Blue eyes rolled. "That's what I thought. Go let her be boss."

"Yea, let US take care of YOU for a change."

"Sam." Kara tried but Arias shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Kara. I mean shit…..she...I...she…" But the blonde shook her head.

"Wasn't you." Sam studied the determined eyes of the true Kryptonian hero before her. How could she not see it before? Was it the glasses? Arias face palmed shaking her head chuckling. "What?"

"I can't believe neither of us saw it Lena." She rebudled and Kara put her head back sighing.

"Um….since my sister isn't in here…." Kara began until Alex stepped back in noticing the Director paying attention to her phone. "What's up?" Brown eyes turned to the group then landed on her sister tilting her head some then dropping into the doctor's chair. "Ally?"

"Okay…." Alex began looking at both women whom shook their heads as her gaze flickered back to her injured sibling. "..I know..you have standards.." Blue eyes shifted some as if storms began to brew in the hero's orbs with the krinkle beginning to show and a brow raised. "For the greater good, okay sis?"

"Hey Sam..want to grab a bite?" Lena motioned to her friend as Arias nodded quickly and both started to make their way out of the med bay. But it was the Director that slid before their attempted exit. "Alex?"

"Director?" Sam tried with a cheeky grin but the woman shook her head motioning them to sit their asses back down.

"Nope. If I gotta face this..YOU both get to face it with me." Now Kara was really confused as just on cue her stomach let out quite the loud and rough grumble. All three turned to stare down then back up. "Hungry much?"

"Explain much?" Kara retorted and Alex threw her hands up then folded her arms leaning in the doorway.

"Go on, might as well not keep it from her now." She spat out as Lena sighed.

"Explain what?" Kara asked even more confused as to just what the hell was going on.

"Well you see Kar….I had this fundraiser party for one of my non-profit hospitals overseas and….."

* * *

For such a noisy and packed evening turn out and speech after speech about the greater good of all creations vast or small..barely any were contributing for the cause. It repulsed her greatly and it made her want to pick up another glass from the table but she held herself back and studied the crowd hoping another investor would be willing to do something.. _charitable._

"Greedy, stuck up pricks.." She grumbled under her tongue along with a few choice Irish and Gaelic words much too inappropriate for the company. Just about to cave for another drink she was caught off guard by a chuckle to her side and turned to find the older man nursing what seemed to be a lighter wine though she wasn't sure. She took in his appearance and found him by a guess to be in his fifties perhaps, though these days you couldn't distinguish age. Studying his amused expression as his head turned she met his unique yet firm lighter blue eyes. She saw it then, and her own expression went from curious to amused. This man before her was far more intelligent than anyone else would pick up on.

"I would have called them more..rabid rats that scurry around and savagely attack one another if it gave them just another meal to indulge their fat piggy banks and belched guts..wouldn't _you Miss Luthor_?" Lena liked this man already.

"A man whom sees that must indeed see beyond that too. You know me, whom might you be?" Green eyes studied his features focusing solely if this man would lie but when he spoke she found no ill tone nor change to his demeanor. He graciously held out his hand.

"Kramer….John. If I may ask, was that Scottish you spoke before?" Laughter escaped her as she took his hand accepting the shake.

"Irish and a tad Gaelic too."

"Yet you are Luthor?"

"Oh heavens not by choice." The man tilted his head slightly as both of them pulled their hands back. "Might I grab….what are you having?"

"Chardonnay actually. Did you?" She nodded. "Then allow me to be a gentleman and fetch one and we can walk and talk?"

"That would be perfect." Lena watched with curiosity as he quickly went over to the bar and without any hesitance handed the tender three large bills explaining to him to keep the change, ditch the rest of the evening and go read to his son. Green eyes filled with warmth at the exchange. The man made haste up the stairs to hold out the drink. "Did you know him?"

"We met before set up and he and I discussed his trials of late. His young son was recently diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia. He doesn't make much at these gigs and doesn't get much time to spend with his son. His wife died in a crash two years ago and it has been a struggle for them. They weren't offering him much for this fundraiser/gala. I wanted to offer him more but at least tonight and the next two nights he can spend with his son reading to him and tending to him." The speech this man before her gave touched her far more deeply than any she had heard throughout the night and it left her own voice barren to response. "Sorry for getting off topic."

"No I…" Lena set her glass down gathering herself better as she turned away from him to lean against the rail by the garden then face him once more. "Do you have his info?" A nod brought a great smile to her face and with her own his followed. "I run two hospitals out of town but….I'd love to see if there is something I could do."

"Miss Luthor.."

"Lena."

"Lena.." The man spoke with a bigger smile and shook his head chuckling. "You grace me with a rare condition of understanding there truly is some REAL good left in this world." Reaching into his pocket as she pulled out her phone and took down the info of the bartender awaiting his own as well. "Are you certain?"

"I may be young Mr. Kramer…"

"John." Lena smiled nodding.

"John, I may be young but I am a pretty good judge of character as well as definition." Now the man leaned closer slightly taken back by her study of him. "If I had to guess, as I have you have been taught to keep a hawk eye out for those that would take advantage of any situation possible to further their agendas and fill their pockets. I'd further guess you gave trust only to be crossed in the most fatal of ways and it has left you far more cunning than you let on to others." Lena stopped for a moment but his nod offered her continue. "You seek to do good when all you are seen for is bad and wrong perhaps evil. I see it in all of two minutes with the man you handed what….$400 dollars to, as a tip?" The man chuckled nodding.

"You leave me at a….rather lessened amount of responses Lena."

"I'm good at that. Also at chess."

"As am I. Perhaps we should play. But in the meantime…" The man reached into his not so expensive tux pulling out a single folded paper then held it out to her. "...put this to good use for the children, the sick, the ailed." Reaching out to take the paper she unfolded the check and widened her eyes at the amount and then flicked her gaze to him speechless once more. "My personal number is the first of each sequence I've written on the back. Text to that number and I'll send you an email that is safe to use, just make sure yours is untraceable."

"This is...far more…"

"Than anything you would have received by any of these rats tonight. But I must tend to things with my own matters and I hate to leave you alone at this time of night. May I offer you an escort to your hotel or…"

"Thank you John." She spoke doing her best not to cry but she couldn't help it.

"I didn't need to hear any speech tonight. I came only to talk to you. I've studied all you've done and watched your name be drug through every horrid mud pile there is. You are doing the right things Lena Luthor. But to me….Lena. Just Lena." She still felt herself ready to sob as she watched him start to step down the stairs then he stopped and turned making a firm eye contact with her. "If….trouble that...can't be handled by the correct hands comes your way, and you need guidance or..belief, even…..approval..message me. I'll respond sooner than you think. Have a pleasant evening Lena. Your drink is on me. Be safe in your travels."

There wasn't any response she could give as she glanced back down to the check for an insane amount made out to her cause then back to where the man once was, but wasn't anymore. All she could think was…..she had to tell her best friend when she got back..

* * *

"So, who is this guy?" The Director asked as all three women turned to the Luthor with curious eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Droplets of crimson hit the dirty floor below her bare and trembling feet as the scalpel clinked onto the table before her where three pieces were scattered beside the bloody pliers, the rusted but still useful exacto knife and what she'd just lost grip of gasping but refusing to shed a damn tear. No, this psycho wouldn't have that pleasure if she had anything to say about it. Lillian gazed to the three pieces then to her face in the filthy yet still visible mirror, her reflection nearly making her puke.

Getting the chip out of her cheek had stung so badly but even with shaky hands and the use of only her fingertips she'd managed to rip into her flesh enough to remove the tiny thing cased in some peculiar clear gelcap. At first, with only the tips of her fingers and thumbs she'd cut herself more than once and it brought growls used to hold back the agonizing screams she'd wanted to unleash. Then she'd slipped the blade under her flesh and started to slice into her face as if she was peeling away layers of her own skin. Once the gel cap protected chip was out she watched a chess piece drop to the floor with a clatter. Dropping the scalpel on the table she dived down as both of her index fingers were released as if the metal slips over them slid back exactly how they were meant to.

Then a hum by mirror and on the chart was a spot on her neck right below her ear on one side then another hum on the floor and she gasped looking at the interesting looking electric drill sighing as she knelt down to pick it up and shivered at the horrific looking drill blade in the end of the device. With the use of her fingers and now released thumbs she brought the end of the powerful spinning sharp tip to the side of her neck focusing with studying the mirror to keep the drill steady enough as the end fired along her flesh and she bit her lip so hard it easily bled fighting back the agonizing shrieks that were dying to release from her throat as she drilled into her own neck to get to the tiny metal capsule immediately stopping the drill when it shot against it's target. She used the tip of the drill reversing the spin as slowly she wedged the piece out of her neck then dropped the drill once she got the thing out of her flesh looking up in horror at the mangled appearance of the side of her neck dropping the metal capsule on the table noticing it slid open to reveal a small fuse.

Next she heard the hum to alert her at the chart by the mirror as if every time the lighting changed its color bulb it revealed another part on the chart that couldn't be illuminated by any other colored bulb. When she noticed where the second part of her test was she cringed. _Oh fucking hell…._ Opening her mouth wide she turned her head some and looked into the mirror barely able to see it but with richoting trembles she noticed the capsule mounted to the three teeth wrapped with wire. She heard a different sound versus the hum, a click and glanced down as a small mirror appeared in an open drawer along with a pair of rustic adjustable pliers. Shakily Lillian reached for both by sliding her hands under them then setting them on the table glancing at the clock swallowing hard down the concerns of a ticking timer far too further down than she preferred.

"How the fuck am I supposed to use a set of pliers with two fucking fingers?!" She howled with anger, with frustration and...even though she refused to admit it, fear.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts Director?" Sam whispered as she set a fresh cup of coffee down by the gorgeous agent's head whom had her face planted in her arms on her desk. At first Arias wasn't certain if the woman was sleeping or just trying not to think for five seconds. Then the head raised and one arm slid back some as the hand took hold of the mug. "What's on that mind of yours Alex."

"The look….." The elder Danvers mouthed sighing then taking a sip of her coffee breathing in the aroma deeply as her eyes opened flicking up to Sam's whom was leaning against her desk watching her with all her undivided attention. "My sister has..always..ALWAYS had this motto.."

"She doesn't kill." Sam finished for the Director whom nodded. "Well, I'm grateful that she didn't, with me and Reign." Alex shook her head leaning back in her chair setting the mug down.

"Don't..don't take that guilt upon yourself for that Sam."

"It's hard not to Alex. I mean..I tried to fight her…...but she…" Sam swallowed hard when the Director stood from her chair and reached out to cup her chin firm enough but gentle all in the same swoop. Suddenly both women were lost in eachothers eyes and neither wanted to pull from their intense duels of swirling storms, caught completely off guard when the agent's phone rang on her desk. "Saved by the ring?" Sam smirked and found the stunning agent before her bringing her lower lip between her teeth causing Arias a rising heat to rush through her.

"To be continued." Alex muttered hitting the talk on her screen. "Hello?" She cursed silently huffing at the entry to how she'd approached the response of an introduction.

"Would this be..Danvers, the Director of a rather…...extranormal agency?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the voice through her phone.

"And you are?" Sam immediately came closer feeling a sense of protectiveness come over her toward the woman before her.

"We have mutual interests Agent, no..Director." A pause brought a few sounds Alex knew all too well; the loading of a magazine, the cocking of a gun, and the disengage of a safety. "I admire the good work you do, and how I wish there were more people such as yourself where I had to live for so long. Perhaps things wouldn't have placed in the same order if more.. _honorable and honest_ people existed." A long sigh brought the Director's eyebrow raising even more. "Evils of this world seem to arise in all the wrong yet appropriate places they say.."

"Get to the point." Alex was doing her best to stay calm but something about this person didn't sit well with her.

"Has she gotten through the first door yet?" Brown eyes widened as her jaw slacked. "I know you didn't mean to be rude just now, you are just used to immediate gratifications and limited time restraints. I accept your apology."

"You.." Sam heard how Alex spoke and tilted her head slightly silently asking 'who is that?'.

"Has she?"

"Three pieces. Five to get through first door correct?" Arias felt her own eyes enlarge.

"Is that your way of confirming if I am in fact the one whom set this interesting purposed random events in motion? Or is this how you can record with your device..a confession from me? Tread carefully Alex, your friend before you stands like a soldier to your demeanors." Alex tried to hold back the gasp looking around searching for where the feed was coming from.

"What's going on Al…." The Director slapped a hand over her mouth mouthing 'we are being watched' as they both nodded and she removed her hand to return the phone to her ear.

"I applaud your observations. I haven't contacted you to intrude or disrupt what you are trying to do. I'm offering my assistance more, in return..you keep this conversation off ALL books. I, like you Alexandra Danvers, have my own demons to wrestle with. Sometimes despite our best of efforts they triumph and sometimes we come out as unscathed as we can. You've always held a heavy load of responsibility, some of which wasn't your choice but became your decision permanently with a course of actions. As your sister, Supergirl, does as well. Both of you are made to hold high the weight of everything and forced to do the mighty sometimes without the strength to hold it all in place. Let me take this load from you Alex."

"Okay." She sighed and surrendered the pieces to the creator.

"How is she?" His voice held such a depth of concern and it almost sounded like a father asking of his child's condition.

"She's resting, recovering. Not everything is healing. The mark…" Alex felt her words caught in her throat at bringing up the intentional ominous branding upon her sister's chest. "What was done to her…...I have...no idea..how much she's aware of and I'm scared to ask." It was the truth and for some reason Alex wasn't against expressing that with this man.

"Thank you for your honesty. My best regards to her. If you come across anything on file, audio or video..give it to Lena to give to me." Alex was hesitant to ask it but nodded with his request.

"Yes. Are you? J…." The man just chuckled softly just as her phone dinged with an incoming text message from an unknown sender. She looked at her screen as a simple ' _Yes_ was on it with her putting the phone back to her ear. Was she making a deal with a devil? She wondered that as Lena came in with her own cup of coffee.

"Give her my regards as well and I do hope your sister heals completely from ALL scars."

"Thank you. If I may...oh fucking hell with it….." Arias started to fill Lena in whom widened her eyes looking from Alex to Sam then back to Alex mouthing 'he's on the phone?'. She nodded.

"Release your troubles Director." Brown eyes fueled with rich liquors until they almost bore black which made both women gulp.

"I want them…..to pay..BOTH of them.." Alex growled letting the anger pool into her voice.

"Have you ever heard the term, _what comes around goes around_ Director Danvers?" She looked up to the corner as if she finally figured out where the camera was and he hummed pleased. "Check your computer, a video will post shortly. Until we speak again." The click signaled the end of the call as a ding on her computer alerted her to incoming mail. All three women made their way to the screen.

* * *

"OH FUCK!" Lillian howled as the jagged knife slid across the floor smacking into wall spinning slightly as blood oozed down back of her calf and with now three fingers each unclamped on both hands she dug into her own leg to slide another capsule out as she raises up knowing she only has minutes left with her nerves burning her blood pumping furiously her body aching and areas where she's had to cut, slice, rip and stab into stinging like crazy with crimson trickling all over as she had begun to wonder what had been pumped into her body to cause her veins to glow green. A problem for another time that was if she got out of this situation alive. Dropping the capsule on the table with the other three pieces she used the exacto knife to slice it open as the two way plug slipped out. She had a micro SD card, a chip, a fuse, a two way plug and… "Wait...card reads it. Chip runs it. Fuse powers it. Plug…." Lillian looked over to where a box was now humming to life on the wall wondering how she couldn't have NOT seen that before. It was then she watched a piece drop from the ceiling with a small string attached to head of the King piece with a USB reader attached to other end of the string. She glanced at the timer gritting her teeth feeling the loose ones where the pliers hit as she took the reader inserting the chip into back then sliding the fuse in securing both sliding card into reader slot pushing one side of the plug into end and bringing it over to wall to box. She inserted the completed key into the USB slot as the timer ticked down to the last 3 minutes as digital numbers appeared over the box and the combo was accepted with Lillian feeling her fingers uncuffed and with them released she grabbed the key out of the reader bending down to pick up the black king piece from the floor pocketing it just as wall opened to reveal a doorway and she ran for it instantly dropping the shackles to the ground cursing as she ran. She didn't get far though as she turned to her right to see yet another timer and a message sprayed in red along the red. **_Have you really SEEn no evil?_** "To hell with your little traps!" She shouted as she kicked at the matte colored walls of the abandoned factory.

* * *

Once they had all left the room she found her body shivering from the events that haunted her tattered mind and stained her nightmares to the point she felt she was bleeding from them wide awake. Her frame trembled with the force of convulsive batterings and she shot her heat vision at the readers before they could start beeping like crazy to alert the medics. She had thought she was in the clear as she rolled to her side gasping heaving clenching to the med bay bed hard enough to collapse the steel but then strong arms were wrapped around her tightly and her blue eyes widened then unfocused as she thrashed trying to scream but a hand came over her mouth and the grip on her felt almost…...Kryptonian..

"Sssshhhhh….relax Kara..relax. It's me, It's Sam..please…...relax.." Arias had gone just to poke her head in to make sure the blonde was sleeping and then she had seen the state the woman was in and immediately sprung to action. "Kara...it's Sam...we are in the med bay of the DEO...you are safe.." Sam waited for the thrashing to calm the shivers to ease and slowly the blonde in her arms subsided her fight. "It's okay Kara.." Carefully Arias removed her hand from the blonde's face and slow calmer breaths came.

"Sam…." Kara tried to say more but then her entire body quaked with heavy sobs shaking them both and Sam just held her rocking her softly. It wasn't until the other words were mumbled did she ever wish for the power she had as Reign, just to bring hell on the evil monsters responsible. "They….she….he….it hurts...so...b...bad...I..did….didn't...have any...control..I didn't want...th….that...them….it hurt...it hurt Sam…" Kara stammered out between heavy gut wrenching sobs soaking the shirt of her friend as Sam continued to rock her softly.

* * *

From the office both Alex and Lena watched the moment between the two women and it was the Luthor whom had stopped the Director from running to comfort her sister. Brown and green were both filled with a scalding fury.

"Want me to…"

"Yes."

"Anything special?"

"Wait…." Alex turned to the Luthor. "Are you ordering food for the army of two from Krypton or..calling him?" Lena slid into Alex's chair of her desk and brought up her own personal email typing in a few things to a certain recipient then hit send. Moments later a video chat screen came on and an older gentleman with slight scruff atoning nicely to his defined facial features and icy blue eyes came into view.

"Lena and….Director Alex Danvers, a pleasure." Alex's eyes widened then her attention was shot up as a scream caught all their attentions. Brown eyes were filling with panic quickly as she glanced back at the screen camera. "Don't worry, I'll be here. Go." Lena watched the agent run out quickly then she hardened her gaze to the man. "Lena."

"Those two aren't family. THEY are family. I won't have anyone ever hurt her or any of them if I have my way John." The man nodded. "I know it's morally wrong.." But he just shook his head.

"Sometimes to truly understand the meaning of one's life you have to hold another's in one hand while fighting for your own on the same field with the other. There isn't an easy balance, but….there IS one if it's done right. Lena, I promise you..my methods are just and they are appropriate. Tend to your comrades." The screen went blank as the Luthor logged out of her server standing taking a long breath letting it out and heading out quickly catching a brief glance at both Sam and Alex holding her best friend then to the other screen where her stumbling and bleeding evil bitch trudged through the maze her friend had set up.

"Just indeed….I hope it all hurts like hell mother…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Through the desolate halls she staggered feeling sicker by the moment as well as deeply dehydrated but she followed the red painted Xs and arrows along the matte painted walls until they stopped at a two double doors with a giant red dot and a circle around it like a painted target. To the side she studied a small box with the small lock unhooked just hanging on the rings attaching them. Hesitantly she slipped the lock off and opened the box to a business size card that read **_HEAR_** as she grumbled at the ridiculous game she found herself playing. Turning it over it read **_enter carefully_**. Tossing the card on the ground Lillian sighed with her cheek gums and neck stinging badly her hand wrapped tightly and her leg still dribbling blood with her veins displaying green more and more. Exhaustion was setting in and it did nothing to ease her state of mental execution. Bracing herself she used a hand and elbow to shove the doors open to a vast room with two huge industrial size circular fans in separate corners as the force of their wind rushed at her and she heard both doors slam shut behind her as she snarled then turned back to the two fans gazing around finding everything dark minus the two fans somewhat illuminated by faint yellow glows. Then two massive neon lights flashed on essentially blinding the woman as she turned away slightly to shield her eyes.

"Now what the f…" Lillian gazed at the sight before her as her eyes focused on the two glass enclosures and two people with masks over their heads hearing mumbles bringing the curiosity to her more as she found herself stepping closer to the two people whom appeared to be bound in what appeared to be medical/dental chairs strapped down tightly including at the head as only their legs were left unbound as they thrashed about with wrists and arms tightly bound as well. Both people were dressed in all black as were the masks partially. The other half of the mask was white and from where she stood they almost appeared like yin yang paintings. "My men?" She heard a screeching then a light caught her attention as a screen came on a corner ceiling mounted monitor and the speakers blared to life with the same doll or puppet as before just staring at her while the voice filled all around her.

"You've forced upon others a message you deem as a warning with an offering of hope when what you really are doing is creating everyone else to become deaf to everything around them including themselves. To this, you are a banshee the deafens us all. A hypocrite in your message and you destroy the aids that allow others to hear what is best for them, as if crushing the device under your greedy heel. But when faced to listen for yourself, what would YOU consider if you had to hear without another's influence. So I ask you Lillian, when you **_HEAR_** two separate situations what would you consider evil?" Suddenly two panels came up on either side of the strapped in captives in each chamber leaving only the unbreakable glass between them and her. Lillian's eyes widened at what was strapped to the panels and swallowed down the disgust recalling having to drill into her own neck before. On each panel was a mounted power drill with rather long yet thin drill bits and lined up perfectly with the ears of both captives.

"Shit.." She muttered before she could say anything else a chair similar to the one they were strapped to came into view by lighting before her in which she only had thought was another beam or pillar. "You gotta be fucking kidding me…"

"As you **_HEAR_** both, you will have the opportunity to save one and in doing so you will receive another piece as well as a bag with further instructions. However..this task is not as easy as it seems for in saving one you must sacrifice part of yourself in return, by sitting in the chair long enough for their panels in the chambers to move toward one another then retract. In doing so one of the chairs will tilt back thus saving the one you choose and releasing a piece to exit the room and continue on. You will have ten minutes to complete this task or gases in the vents will flood the room and seal your fate. Live or die..make your choice."

"I'm really beginning to HATE fucking dolls….." She snarled as she moved closer as the screen went blank and the speakers were alive with cries, slaps, yelling and plees. "What the…"

"...N….no…" A child's, a young child's sobs.

"SHUT UP!" A loud slap could be heard then a second as Lillian felt her own good hand clenching tightly. The man roared.

"Daddy please!" Then a silence until..

"We will better our lives." A man's voice.

"What life is that?" A woman.

"Our lives, and the lives of our children baby."

"What have I taught you about them?" A man's voice.

"Don't trust anyone." An older child's voice.

"Please, don't go on this mission?" A woman's plea.

"I love you, we will be better for it if I do." The man's voice spoke.

"Daddy, don't go." The same child whom had cried from the slap sound Lillian realized and before she could say anything the two charts were up on a screen above the chambers with arrows. She glanced up and studied both and uncurled her hand looking at the clock. The slaps, she couldn't get them out of her head. Immediately she went to the seat before them and noticed buttons on both sides just as the panels drills roared to life sending both captives thrashing their legs in a frenzy.

"Discipline my ass!" She snarled and smacked the button just as the drill bit was heading toward the man to the right, the man whom wanted to better the life of his and his family even if he had to serve to do it. With the button pressed she clenched the seat hard even with her injured hand that begun to bleed just as her ear was punctured by a drill bit but not too deeply just deep enough for her to scream louder than she ever had in her life. As the man saved was lowered and the drills moved forward then back Lillian felt herself faint from the drilling action against her skull doing her best not to pass out. As the drill but left her head she watched with blurry vision as the man whom had been stabbed in the skull fully with both working spinning drills slumped with his entire head cracking from the relentless spinning of the blades into his skull. The other man's restraints loosened as he reached up and pulled the hood off his face unfastening himself from the chair still closed in the chamber but no longer at risk of injury.

"Th….thank you…." The man cried falling to his knees sobbing heavily with his reptilian colored skin so very visible to Lillian even after his abnormal aquatic spiraled eyes met her human ones. The woman glanced over as a claw loomed down and clenched to a uniform she knew all too well….one of her own. Cadmus. Beside her a hum brought her attention away from her actions as blood leaked out of her ear and she knelt down to take the velvet pouch and knight piece pulling out her king piece putting both into pouch then tossing the pawn she had before in bag too completely unaware as she sealed up the bag and attached it to her pants loop that it was leaking a similar acid like the one that burned her before. She headed toward the exit to next stage.

* * *

All eyes were on the blonde as she played with the blanket covering her body tugging it up tightly as blue eyes shut and she wished there was another way but..if it helped.

"Start where feels comfortable." Alex sighed as two hands came up at her shoulders, one from Luthor one from Arias. They watched from her office as their hero rolled and faced the ceiling slowly opening her eyes in the med bay. The doctor was new to the DEO in National City but had been highly recommended by Lucy Lane, and it was enough to convince Alex. After all they had been training adversaries and drinking buddies for a long time.

"Should I close my eyes?" Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat at how broken her sister sounded. The hands on her shoulders clenched.

"Whatever feels comfortable."

"Okay.." Kara began to release the events trembling through her vocals..

* * *

 _I loved nights where the moon was slightly dull and the stars glistened along a painted dark sky especially when I could weave through the clouds and enjoy its atmosphere. No battles, no chaos, just nature….just the sky. I had just finished my patrol and intended to slip through the forests just for a little dive in the secret spot my sister and I knew for camping until..I heard a scream._

" _HELP! HELP PLEASE OH NO...oh no….no….shit...the gas..HELP!" My hearing honed in instantly and I rushed the direction of the cries and found two overturned motorcycles with one rider down and unmoving though by my observation, my hearing I knew the person was alive. The other was trapped under one bike where the other was mere inches away from an overturned jeep that had caught on fire. I checked the jeep with my vision and found no one under or by it. Instantly I slipped down and tugged the bike off the girl, which I figured by the shape of her gear and...her figure. "Please..my friend.." I quickly lifted her up carefully in my arms and turned to blow out the blaze holding the woman bridle style due to what seemed like minor damage to her legs from being under the bike. "Is she?"_

" _She's okay. Probably just needs to be checked out by a doctor." I turned just as she removed her helmet and I was caught completely off guard. Not a usual look for riding a bike like hers and I mean my sister rides and so did her ex and….well girls usually don't look that good. I had to admit, she was stunning and if I had to guess partially Japanese or Chinese? Hard to tell. All I knew was I was contemplating asking for her number just for my sister. She must have caught on my gaping because she smiled so sweet and just leaned in and hugged me tightly and kept saying thank you thank you thank you and I…..I just hugged her back tenderly. But as we were in an embrace I heard a rustling behind me and turned to see the other woman starting to stir and I instantly went to pull from the hug until the woman took her helmet off and our eyes met and that ominous and ruthless smirk just sent shivers through me and instantly I went to protect the woman I still had arms around but then my chin was grabbed my head turned and the woman in my grasp was kissing me. At first I was shocked and then I registered the sound of boots coming closer but as I went to break the kiss I felt something click around my neck and I gasped and the woman kissing me, her…..her tongue slid into my mouth and it tasted sweet and…..everything felt so fuzzy and warm and…..I think I moaned and I shouldn't have._

 _I woke up in a strange master bedroom of sorts with colors of wine of purples and blacks and I felt pressure on my wrists flipping my head back to see both my arms spread out and wrists shackled to massive bedpost poles of a darker metal and wood and a headboard where various devices, whips, chains and other were clipped to rails of headboard. First thing I realized was the restraints on my arms were practically glowing purple and as I went to talk I found my words blocked by the restraining gag between my teeth my lips. I tried to struggle but I found my strength lacking my body weak. I glanced down at my body but didn't particularly care for the change of wardrobe. With wide eyes I realized my suit was gone._

" _Well well…..nice to see the pretty little Super finally alert. Did you have a nice nap?" The women to the voice I faintly remembered but remembered enough came into the room lighting and I shivered by her striking yet evil appearance. If she wasn't on the list of most wanted villianess vile slavers I'd think her to be sexy but Roulette was anything but that. "I do hope you enjoyed the taste of my latest toxin." With the words spoken the woman whom had kissed me before and apparently knocked me out by it appeared as she started towards the bed, towards me. "Tasha would like to have more time with you before the main host comes to dine here. Do be a good girl for her." As Sinclair left the room I felt the woman I saved from the wreck crawling over me practically straddling me and it brought me into a thrashing nervous state but without my strength my power I was helpless and she very well knew it by the snicker and easy grasp of my chin to which she locked me in place almost as if her darkening brown eyes were slipping black and sucking me in. Then the gag was removed from my mouth and a thumb brushed along my lower lip and I tasted something sweet and before I could spit she snatched my jaw shoving it shut and tilted back my head bringing her lips to my throat kissing and licking as I struggled with no avail and eventually I was helpless to fighting the inevitable as I swallowed down the taste feeling it roll warmly down my throat into me and I knew the moment my pupils dilated and I slipped under because her kisses her licks became more aggressive and I felt myself so far gone, too far gone to care. I really don't know how long she had me but..I was putty in her hands…._

* * *

"I think I might need to send your ex my paycheck." Sam muttered as both women turned to her.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"I bet Little Danvers, as she called her, wasn't gay."

"She's not." Alex shot back.

"Mon-El." Lena chimed in as the Director nodded.

"You two are dense." Sam chuckled shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"So you think James is the only one that has those kinds of thoughts about you?" Sam tried to explain only getting a raised eyebrow from the Luthor. "Kara may not be aware but..she has those kinda feelings for ya Lee."

"I'm not hearing this. But I do need to make a call." Alex started only to be stopped in process.

"It's not so easy for him to bring others into game. He has…help." Now the Director was curious. "Those that learn to cherish their lives and understand his values…..help from time to time if he asks."

"You have Sinclair's info?" Brown bore heavy into green as even the Luthor swallowed hard by how close Alex was in her face.

"I…..might."

"Call him. I'll find the bitch….." Before either woman could catch up the agent was out the door.

"Damn the Director is fast for being human." Sam worried.

"Follow her Sam. Roulette gets wind of this….it could be bad." Arias nodded heading out as Lena headed quickly to the med bay to stay with Kara before the blonde had to endure anything else alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The irritating hum of the vents the clinking along the pipes brought their own fatal tones to her one good ear as it felt like someone had poured molten lava in the other yet still she trudged on relentlessly through the endless halls as her steps were halted when she stumbled her own feet and tumbled to the ground only to drop on her bad hand as she howled out the pain that shot through it rolling to her back breathing harder as she felt her icy eyes melting away their rage with hard shuddering anguish enveloping her. She knew how pathetic she was at that moment but she didn't fucking care about appearances when her ear drum was bleeding, her hand was bleeding and no doubt infected, her neck stung her mouth throbbed with a cruel relentless pounding pain. The pain behind her leg was horse shit compared to the rest. She was spent and in the compounds of an abandoned building she knew not where, she considered just letting this be her tomb. Shutting her eyes momentarily she swallowed down the choked sobs then flicked her eyes open and snarled with all the fire left in her veins. She'd get free of this prison and make the bastard whom did this to her pay in folds..

* * *

Green eyes gazed down protectively over the woman asleep in the confines of her own comforts grateful the doctors and physicians had approved the move but she owned a company that had far more advanced medical equipment and she was quick to establish that factor into her discharge into the Luthor's care. Reluctantly Lena had agreed to remove the devices from the blonde's skin but she understood the concerns and fears and after what she'd heard once she'd escaped the office to go to Kara's side left her shaken to the core.

Silently she sat beside the open window where the glorious moonlight glistened with it's glow as her best friend, occupying her california king bed, rested between a solid slumber and shivering nightmares she thrashed and muttered with broken whimpers that cracked apart the Luthor's heart piece by piece for the woman before her. It had made her sick when she had come to the med bay to hear what they had done to her.

The woman she thought she saved..the woman with a unique set of abilities and a kiss of poison. That same woman whom had found a way to manipulate the very mineral Kryptonians were weakened by to her own desires..

* * *

 _The next time I awoke..I was no longer upon my back, no. I was upon my knees my body hung forward and a hard strain on my arms. With just a slight shift I knew my wrists were still bound and I was only upright because of my arms hung above me. I tried to break the restraints but I knew without my strength it was useless and I felt my eyes watering by my captivity. I was Supergirl and..I was helpless and I was bare..and….it felt so sooo wrong.._

" _There she is.." I forced my head up as dizziness knocked me hard and my vision went astray for a moment slowly returning but the feeling lingered as she came closer smiling at me licking her dark colored lips like I was some fancy feast. "Did you enjoy our last session together?" I shivered at her words as my eyes rattled with confusion. "Did I give you too much last time?" Her head tilted as she studied me and it brought a sense of vulnerability I hadn't felt before when she knelt right in front of me and one hand grasped me by the neck squeezing slightly as my mouth parted gasping unaware no gag had been there before, the other slid between my legs and cupped me roughly to which I attempted to scream but she sliced my mouth with her tongue as if to cut off my noises and I tasted it then and it brought my vision spinning my body warming my..my thoughts fogging. I couldn't think to resist I couldn't fight. I didn't understand what was happening and it got harder to even think about that. Then I heard a male voice.._

" _Oh..leave plenty for me minx, I want to make sure I have ALL my fill." I heard the voice and when I tried to turn my head to look she kept me right where she wanted and after she used her tongue to stroke all over my mouth then my lips then by my ear..I couldn't even see to resist at all. The way she was massaging me below became too much for my warped mind and I knew what noises escaped my mouth unable to stop their release._

" _You see..aliens aren't the only strange species on this planet. You should know…...metahumans can be quite fierce.." The woman whispered in my ear and her voice was like rich warm velvet and it left me feeling docile for some reason. She purred and licked at my ear and I heard the sound of hard boots just as her hand began to play at where I knew was dangerous to be exposed. The hand on my neck slid up as she pushed my head back and I felt something slapped over my eyes as my mouth was entered by something so much bigger than a tongue and by the feel of the muscles the veins the thickness and curves part of my mind had registered what was happening but my body..my body….I didn't understand why my body was so warm, so hot….so…..turned on..and then my mind was drowning in a strange scent and her smooth velvet voice and the commands were impossible to deny.._

* * *

The door was pushed open by her clenched hand slightly layered in her favorite leather jacket with shades along her face covering her chocolate swirled eyes and her long slender jeans clicking her boots as she headed through the mild crowds ignoring the catcalls and whistles as she made her way to the bar. Upon reaching her destination she slid onto one of the stools awaiting the bartender to come over and offer his services. Turning her head she glanced around taking up the atmosphere studying the noises and the patrons hearing approaching steps turning back to the bar. The establishment reminded her of the one her ex had introduced her to. Perhaps she'd check this place out when not on duty, well…..on any mission.

Since things had cooled down after the World Killer threat, she'd made herself a promise and so far kept to it. She wasn't going to have another drink. Not if she intended to consider being a mother, and certainly not as the Director of the DEO. She had people that were counting on her to make the right decisions without any extra distraction or substances. Slowly as the young spiky haired bartender flashed his nice grin and leaned slightly forward on his counter she had reached up to remove her shades folding them and smirking at the memory of being called a FED for the cheeky clothing, jackets and glasses. Sliding them into her jacket her brown eyes met his blue eyes finding his gaze kind yet watching his pupils carefully.

"Afternoon lass..what can I get for ye?" The accent caught her off guard as she smirked. "Before ye ask..I just came to help my uncle for the summer possibly fall if I can get into the programs here."

"Bartending?" He laughed as she did.

"No, actually I'm looking to be an EMT. Possibly Ambulatory completely if I can help it."

"Good for you." She said sweetly meaning it with every ounce of devotion to one's job. "Just keep studying and for sure keep your eyes on your goal."

"Thank you. But, enough about me..what can I get ye?"

"Actually, iced tea would be great." She pondered sharing holding the photo in her pocket then saying to hell with it and removing the picture holding it out. "By chance, have you seen this woman?" The bartender looked down and Alex studied his posture carefully noticing no shift in his stance no change to his expression as he shook his head looking up at her.

"I don't, but I've heard of her before. Who hasn't?" NOW she was curious.

"How so?"

"She's run these broadcasts I'd see on the pubs where I grew up, these..fight thingies.."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen them for a while though. Let me get ye your tea." She watched him turn to fill a pint glass with ice and then to the dispenser where a jug of fresh iced tea had brewed and chilled. "Lemon?"

"Sure." It had been worth a shot at least for her to check but then she heard another set of footsteps flipping around as a slender rather nicely defined younger woman approached in almost a dark purple and black style kimono dress, her hair slid in twists with sticks through them and the most sexy smiles leaving the Director to swallow hard. The woman stopped before her and pointed to the picture.

"I've seen her here before." That got Alex's attention as she spun around completely in stool just as two well manicured painted fingernails touched the side of her neck ever so softly after the woman had raised her hand. With those nails the woman slightly pressed them in against Alex's flesh causing a hot strike through her vein now rather visible and brown eyes widened with her pupils shrinking quickly then expanding leaving barely anything left of the brown in her orbs but a thin ring. Her entire body bucked on the stool as the woman came closer with a hand resting now around the front of Alex's throat as lips met her own and the agent knew she was in danger but her body refused to listen and soon she felt her mind following suit. The lips on hers were so very soft the taste that she felt along her mouth her tongue was so wonderfully sweet and if it couldn't get any worse she heard the most sinister of laughter's and mouthed 'shit'.

"It has been quite some time sweet little agent of the DEO….though I don't see your short little cop friend here with you. Did you two have a falling out?" Alex felt her shoulders sagging as her arms dropped to her sides with the woman practically holding her up by the grip on her neck feeling tears welling up in her eyes realizing with the last coherent thought that coming by herself was a grave mistake. She had barely registered the last voice that sounded so far away for her to tell as her eyes slipped back into her head, a victim of the poisonous woman whom had approached her and now held her a captive to the notorious Roulette.

* * *

"You got three fucking seconds to step your skanky ass filthy heels back and away from that woman or so help me….it won't be a human cage I throw your ass in." The woman snarled clicking the safety off her gun as Sinclair lifted her hands slowly knowing the drill as a swarm of black clothed and masked people came in hoisting their guns up aiming them for both Roulette and Tasha. Without the woman whom was gripping the agent now completely incoherent and barely conscious, Alex's body started to fall from the stool until the woman whom had ordered her team to ambush the bar caught her. With careful strides she holstered her firearm then slid an arm under the agent's legs carefully cradling her head. "Take these two to the box. Her first." She motioned to Sinclair whom chuckled. "Three sets of restraints and gag the bitch would you? Get the tampering gloves and shackles on the other one and gag her too." The masked team shouted their responses to her orders all agreeing without rejection. With her team dealing with everything else she started to carry out the agent in her arms stopping to turn to the bartender whom was shaking behind the counter after witnessing the confrontation. "You have video cameras in here right?" The kid nodded. She walked over still holding the agent adjusting her grip putting a business card on the stool. "Send ALL the footage to that email address, got it?"

"Will she..be okay?"

"Right as rain. She's as tough as they come." The woman spoke carrying out the now fully unconscious agent.

* * *

She hadn't even contemplated how she'd made her way through the damn asylum or so it felt like, but somehow she'd managed to make it to the next door seeing a rather interesting word spray printed in red in nice bold letters. **_REDRUM_**. Shaking away the confusion she opened the door only to come into a pitch black room until the door slammed behind her far quicker this time and she cussed as it shut locking her in as she practically wanted to collapse against the door. But then the lights blared on and she found herself in a rather white painted room where the walls were littered with photos of beatings, shootings, explosions, stabbings; more and more carnage and the photos weren't just simple black and white. No. Full color, full detail of EVERYTHING done by the name of Cadmus. But then a part of the collage caught her attention and she felt her entire body want cave in on itself.

Her late husband Lionel, and photos of his death were on display before her. Actual notes from the Coroner and Authorities that hadn't looked the other way by her meticulous payouts for silence in their findings. Every single detail of the plan of his death staged down to the last detail with scribbles between her loyal subjects. Then the worst of all, the photo she hadn't even known existed, of a young teenage Lena slumped over at her father's grave with a bottle tilted over on the ground of a hard liquor and next to that bottle a small bottle of cyanide. The young Luthor completely passed out but the tears are evident in the photo. It had Lillian floored by that image and even more so wondering if Lena had indeed done what that picture portrayed…..

"Hello Lillian. As you see before you, these are the deeds you deem worthy and acceptable and with each pawn and tool you have used to your fitting then tossed away you have sat back on your throne while others have spoute your messages of hate. By doing so, you've left your hands untainted but we all know that above all of those whom serve you your hands are the bloodiest of all. In knowing what your late husband drank to drown out the misery you caused him by your constant pressures and demands you knew exactly how to achieve the ultimate punishment for him bringing his own daughter to your castle where you raised your son to be a king. By your plans set in motion you commited your first of many heinous acts and left a child without the father that truly cared for her to be raised by you, whom wouldn't let her speak up in any aspect of life." Lillian growled banging the bottom of her fists against the door she leaned exhausted against caught off guard as a rather big camera that was pointed at a chair in the center of the room appeared as it lowered from the ceiling only to have a panel shut that part of the ceiling off leaving her no possible other escape.

"What the f…"

"Before you a throne, since that is your preference..as well as a camera set to center directly on the one in the spotlight you. Given your medical background you will be provided all the tools necessary for this task. It is simple.. _CONFESS_ your sins to the camera before you and then hit the button. Once the button is hit you will have fifteen minutes to simply have a _taste_ of your own medicine. No other part of your body may touch the post that will appear once the camera blinks off. You will have to taste for yourself, the acts you deem justly. Once you have done this a drawer by the post will open and you will be given the tools to set yourself free. You will have until the timer ends for this task. If you are unable to do this, this room will seal completely and all air will be replaced by a rather distasteful replacement. Will you have the REAL heart to **_SPEAK_** no evil? Make your choice."

"If I confess…." Lillian started then shut her mouth sighing from all the agony she'd endured so far. "I swear, once I'm out of this shit hole I'll have my boys tear this bloody place limb from limb including the bastard responsible for this!"

* * *

Before her eyes could even open she heard the hollers and it didn't sit well with her pounding skull keeping them shut just a little longer still feeling as if her head was submerged under water for the voices didn't seem normal yet the words were the first to catch her attention.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY FAULT?!"

"DON'T PIN THIS ON HER!"

"LIKE 'YOUR' ONE TO TALK!"

"IF YOU THINK I WON'T UNLOAD MY CLIP INTO YOUR SKULL YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

"Guys?"

"THINK I'M CARRYING SIMPLE ROUNDS BITCH?"

"Guys?"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU EVEN BE ABLE TO LIFT A FINGER WITHOUT ME SLAMMING YOUR ASS TO THE FLOOR!"

"GUYS!" Silence filled the room as the three women turned to a somewhat conscious agent with eyes open but completely out of focus trying to distinguish what was going on. "Alex?" Lena asked carefully and noticed the woman put her hand to her skull slowly. "Headache?" A nod made her come closer as she held out a glass and her hand to what were probably pain killers of some sort. "Migraine pill, tad stronger." Another nod as Lena helped the woman hold the glass as the agent did her best to grab the two pills but her motor functions were off. "Alex, can you see clearly?" A shake of head. "Are there more than two of me?" A shake of head. "Do you feel…...sort of spaced out? As if..high?" Lena waited for a response but finally after the woman before her took the pills carefully and got them down taking large gulps of water did she nod. "Hot or Cold? Two fingers hot one cold."

"Throw up the middle and aim it to your left." Sam muttered.

"I have an aim I'd be happy to land my fist into if you'd like to know." The woman beside her grumbled.

"Guys…." Lena warned low turning towards the two women then back to the Director leaned against her couch. "Behave or I will separate you both."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." Lena looked back to the agent. "Alex..two or one."

"Wa…..warm.." The woman mumbled finding the word difficult. "D….dr...drug."

"The woman whom had put her hand on you..she's kind of…..remember Psi?" Alex nodded her eyelids feeling heavy. "She's a metahuman. Her touch is kinda like….um….poisonous in a way. The toxin her touch gives out onto human skin brings euphoria and..states similar to what drugs like GHB and ecstasy bring. She can stimulate the…."

"Juz…..sayit…" Alex tried to say but found it rather difficult.

"She basically made you feel Ecstasy while demolishing your resistance to her. In doing so the longer she held on, she was draining you, the longer you became…"

"Ens….lavedd.." Lena nodded. "K….Kar…"

"She's resting. The DEO let me bring her here considering how good my machines are to theirs and I might have…" The Luthor looked up at ceiling. "Written a rather large check for their medical wing. New equipment and such."

"Uh huh.." Alex was feeling her vision coming back finally much clearer and went to sit up then turned to see Sam standing across from the coffee table with one other person beside her, that the agent never thought she'd see again as her eyes widened. "Maggie?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Along a screen in one crooked yet abandoned room, played an old christmas tale kids began laughing even with two blades shot into the monitor of the TV. Along the floor, a trail of crimson and green as if the holiday itself had sacrificed blood to such a primal yet aggressive cause. The once captive prisoner of the room now staggered forward along the hall following the painted red arrows along the rough and cold rugged floor. Attempting to regain any of resolve had been silenced along with her voice…. _permanently._ Such a vial disgusting attack on her and she would have her vengeance tearing down whomever she had to until the sick psychopathic maniac was captive in HER own grasp for her to do far worse than this demon ever could. _This sick fuck...HAS to be one of THEIR species! I bet my vindictive little bitch of a false daughter put some rouge alien up for this!_ Lillian seethed groaning and wishing for at least an ice pack or pain relief of some sort. Her body battered, her eardrum probably damaged permanently in one ear, and now?...Now..the removal of her own fucking tongue. Medical expertise hadn't made it easy but she knew it was doable.

After all, how many she'd tortured and purposely removed theirs to keep them from ever revealing her beloved Cadmus. But her own? Just the putrid feel of the acid that hit her tongue when she was forced to reach up with just one muscle and release the key from the post box only to discover how very deathly chilled it was and even worse had been coated in something to force the burn all the while her hands clamped down moment she set her hands in the inserts to begin the challenge and activate the box to open. Moment she had the key on her tongue off the hook she had to keep it there as it ate away at the layers achingly quickly and it was then her hands were freed. Then the supplies were released and with medical surgical tools she _removed_ her own bloody tasting muscle.

Lillian had noticed how the arrows along the floor had started to get longer and longer at their stems and with weary eyes that shook with what she feared would be brought on next she stopped, only to notice two rather vast black rubber draped reaching all the way from ceiling to floor. Upon them read.. **_Monkey see. Monkey do._** Turning away from the next sentence of excruciating agony she glanced up to see the timer reading 26:36. Then 35. Then...34. She had less than a half an hour to get the fuck out of the hell hole she was in ALIVE..

* * *

The air was thick with layers of gut wrenching constricting tension and all three women felt the hidden serpent studying them within the dim lit room. Upon the couch her eyes lingered with less focus than she wished between both women but determined to sit up feeling sweat trickle down the side of her face. How coiled the serpent was...at any minute prepared to strike. The Director struck first.

"Maggie?..?" The dueled fueling orbs between brown and hazel slipped from each other once more to turn to the woman in a tattered mess. Sawyer pushed away her disgust of the woman beside her to focus on her ex. _Shit….my ex.._ Brown met brown deeply.

"Hey...Danvers." Maggie gave her warmest smile but the growl beside her brought tension to her all over again as she kept her hand clenched on her sidearm. Then, the once warm glistens of sweet succulent chocolate dazzled in her ex's eyes hardened ruthlessly.

"It's….Director.." Alex bit with a rough tone to get her point across sending Sawyer into a trembling step back with both Lena and Sam noticed instantly. Arias smirked loving the bite that came out of the stunning woman's voice. Lena however..

"I called her Alex." The Luthor swallowed down the gazes that were now upon her from both women as Maggie tried not to smile but folded her arms now completely guarded. "Besides...she saved you." Now the once steel resolve Alex had crumbled by the news shattering all implication she had to lash out. "The woman whom made a move on you goes by Tasha. She's a metahuman of sorts." Slowly the Director felt the puzzle pieces fitting correctly with her hazy state before and after. But with everything setting in motion in Alex's mind her gaze grew hard once more, almost…..deathly.

"Where…..is…..she?" The Director growled deeply. Now was the difficult part. Lena swallowed her own unsteady resolve trying to remain collected. Before she could respond all four heard a crash then slump with eyes widening to scurry over and collectively shout, "KARA!" Alex did her best to rush over as well and was grateful when Lena slid an arm around her to support her as they made their way over to the blonde.

"...h….e...a…...r...dd….sc...scr….screams...shoutts.." Kara mumbled weakly gazing around at the faces before her then stopped before a face that had been greatly absent for far too long. "Maggggie?"

"Hey..little Danvers.." Sawyer gave a small smile until she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. "Give me just a moment.." Maggie stood and turned away walking toward the other side of the room. "Yeah?"

"Captain Margarita Sawyer..I presume." Maggie had _heard_ the voice before yet for some unknown reason she couldn't quite place it momentarily.

"This is she." Quickly she glanced back noticing the women distracted by Little Danvers turning back away. "Are….you the one I was to give 'them' over to?"

"All in well arranged time, I will provide you more. For now I will be honest and say yes."

"Concerned I may call the authorities on you?" That got the others glancing to her by her informal tone. Maggie heard the sound of approaching steps but knew that sound and stride.

"Is it?" Lena asked as the woman nodded.

"Is that the sweet Lena? Do say hello for me. If I were to guess Captain Sawyer, your thoughts run the same as theirs or at least they will. Before I go though, since you appear to be speechless for the moment..a child's worth….is not measured by what you think. When you think on this..look into the mother's eyes." Maggie hadn't even had an opportunity to respond as the call ended. She flicked her gaze to the Luthor's and swallowed the rest of it down as if it burned all the way through her then asked.

"What the hell happened?" None of them knew where to even start..

* * *

The moment the woman stepped through the two sinister drapes she found herself gazing around weakly at the distinctive red lighting and it's eerie glow seemed to drain even more from her. _Why the fuck am I having symptoms like the kryptonian animals?!_ Lillian groaned and growled with all the muster she could which seemed to only reduce her strength even more as her legs gave and she dropped to her knees howling out by the pain from her leg throwing her head back which left her salivating blood and bile. It was at the same moment the red lights turned off which left her in total darkness until a blinding white light blasted through the lab room which she now realized by the atmosphere of abandoned machines, charts, projectors.

At the same time the screen along the wall lit up with once again the conniving doll upon it turning slowly then it's gaze seemed to lower as right below the projector was three boxes that had what appeared to be bronze monkey statues making Lillian snarl. Each one in a different position indicating **_See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil_** and now the usually intelligent woman raised an eyebrow then rethought back to each game, so this all seemed to be.

"Hello Lillian. Intentions all reign down with consequence as I'm sure you have now understood firsthand. Yet, have you truly learned to grasp the key to your salvation? Under me rests three options." As the voice paused Lillian's eyes widened as two flashes of different colors appeared on opposite sides of the lab where two people were strapped down to operating tables attempting to scream but gagged by what appeared to be a thick wooden bridle. Above them were three posts with three separate key holes and above the holes were pictures of three monkeys in different positions just like the statues. Lillian glanced from left to right still unable to see their faces from where she was but recognized they were both women. "As you see before you..evils come in many forms and sometimes our senses don't adhere to the realities of life and it's values. Gaze above me and you will see a timer. For the moment your total tasked clock is still but for this you will have only until the timer runs down to complete this task. It's as simple as this..choose before the timer runs out, to which one each box belongs to. However..if you guess wrong all six holes will close leaving you the last to insert while sitting in the chair before you to endure BOTH before you are let out of this room to continue your quest for freedom and survival." Lillian heard two slams behind her as the drapes pulled back with that path now sealed off leaving her shuttering as she turned back to face the screen. "Can you figure out the correct combination and the leave all three of you the key to freedom?" She watched the screen scratch then black out. The moment it did the timer above it dinged on showing her a 30 minute mark. _Fuck…._ Just as it begun both gags snapped off the women and instantly Lillian recognized one of the voices.

"Aaaaand this is why I HATE to affiliate with any of you putrid Luthors!" Sinclair snarled as she attempted to thrash in her bindings turning as she tried to see the leader of the infamous Cadmus rather disappointed by the woman's appearance. "What happened to your ass?"

"How the fuck did we GET HERE!" Tasha howled with a disgusted irate nature trying to weasel her way out of the restraints growling then huffing. "Who else is here?!"

"The oh so proud and apparently speechless Queen Luthor herself.." Roulette rolled her eyes gazing around not pleased by what she was seeing noticing the machines surrounding her causing a severe shiver to trail down her body. "Shit….those are..pointed.." Sinclair then gazed up at the posts and key holes and clenched her jaw. She put it together and knew this was bad. "Okay, whatever fucked up game you are playing here Lillian..you BETTER release me...NOW!"

"Release YOU?! Release ME!" Tasha yelled as she thrashed. All the while Lillian tried to compose her rage bubbling up at not the creepy doll or the person responsible..but the two idiots strapped to the tables to either side of her. _If they die I WON'T complain…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Taking steps back to slump down into chair eyes filled with the painful elements of storms upon everything explained to her. It was no wonder the Elder Danvers had retreated to the other room to settle her sister back into bed with Arias' help. But brown met hazel when Sam returned to lean against the wall with arms crossed but shaking and it didn't take long for Sawyer to realize the other Kryptonian wasn't faring very well with the rundown of everything.

Maggie put her head down putting her hands to her face to try to bury herself into some lost abyss to avoid the tears that threatened to leak down her face with all the news. Once Lena had explained how bad Alex had crashed, their trip to Midvale, the rise of Reign and the whole world killer problem all the while them discovering the entity was in Sam, Maggie was floored. Through the recap Sam had to step away as her shakes got worse and brown eyes flickered toward her noticing the woman was crying and escaped out to the back patio area to try to recompose herself. Sawyer turned back to the Luthor raising her head to meet those emerald eyes.

"She blames herself." Lena explained sighing. "She had no control, that _thing_ broke her, weakened her and terrified her. We almost lost her completely to Reign. If it hadn't been for Kara and her frat brat ex, I wouldn't have had a way to at least separate them. But….I almost lost my best friend, my sister….my home. Kara was going to stay on Argo City with her mother, Alex was going to lose her sister..but I guess they say…..everything happens for a reason." Maggie nodded. "Sam gets scared when her strength shows, her..Kryptonian side. It reminds her of what Reign did to Kara that night. Sam actually thought they would hate her, blame her. Neither of the Danvers did. I certainly didn't." Lena hadn't realized the woman had slipped back in ever so quietly until she approached them both her arms uncrossed hands in pockets of her jeans.

"I think..I will always hate I wasn't strong enough to fight her during that time..that I couldn't protect Kara when she was at her weakest because of my hands." The three of them heard stumbling as the Director came in stopping as she entered. "Alex.."

"She's resting. Your hands are not of pain Sam." The elder Danvers locked her gaze to Arias whom gulped then saw the warmth in those beautiful brown eyes. Lena interrupted the moment between them with a silent apology she'd save for later to offer.

"How is she?" Alex's gaze slid from Sam's reluctantly then sighed shaking her head.

"The wound, that hideous mark on her chest….it's not healing under the lamps Lena. There has to be more to…..t….to…" Alex's eyes slid back into her skull as her body dropped suddenly with a hard thud unaware of their scream of her name.

"ALEX!"

"Shit…." Sam had barely been able to catch her before her head hit the floor and was grateful for her speed then as were the Luthor and Sawyer. "Alex?" Lena instantly reached out checking her pulse sighing with relief at hearing one as Maggie reached out to lightly pull back a lid and notice her ex's pupil.

"Not good…" Sawyer muttered as Lena's head turned on it's side then carefully turned the Director's head looking closer at Alex's neck on the side. Green eyes shivered. "Lena?"

"Look." The Luthor told both of them whom glanced to the side and noticed the peculiar piercing slightly curved and the angry black streaks as if Alex's veins had blackened around that area.

"It looks like…"

"A branding." Maggie snarled finishing Arias' thought. "That bitch must have done that to her at the bar." A low deep growl erupted from Sam as both women looked at her and noticed the burn of red in her eyes. "Uh….."

"Sam?" Lena tried but watched as the Kryptonian slowly cooled the gaze down then shut her eyes only to reopen them as they were almost pitch black as midnight. "S...Sam?"

"If…..he has them…..they...BETTER suffer..!..." Sam growled as the bite in her voice grew deeper and some of the color returned to her eyes and she slipped her arms under Alex's unconscious form lifting her easily to retreat to the bedroom where the other Danvers rested leaving both Lena and Maggie still on the floor completely floored by all that just occured.

"I need to make a call." The Luthor muttered as Sawyer instantly handed her the phone.

"Call him….whatever it fucking takes..I want both Danvers okay..no matter WHO it takes to sentence for this." Maggie ruthlessly told Lena. "I understand now. Whatever help you need beyond the badge….you've got it." Green eyes studied the brown burning even deeper into a blackened state in Sawyer's eyes as she used the last call she got sending a cryptic message to her friend hoping that what she needed they would still be able to retrieve.

* * *

"You BETTER get us the fuck out of her Lillian!" Roulette yelled as the other woman strapped down kept cussing and whining leaving Sinclair to practically roll her eyes several times then all three women heard creaking of gears and her eyes widened by the sight as she in turn began thrashing harder. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

Lillian was before the boxes and studied all three carefully thinking trying to ignore all the bitching behind her looking at the three statues then turned to walk as best as she could over to the other woman she didn't recognize not to gaze at her but at the three keyholes and study the shapes.

"Look…..I don't know what the fuck I did to you..but….please get me outta here.." Lillian glanced down for a moment to meet Tasha's eyes then flick her gaze back up to the three holes. "Pleeeease…" The whining was better to her than the cursing and shouting at her by Roulette. _There has to be a pattern here. What the HELL am I missing?!_ She then made her was over to Sinclair whom started to shout louder at Lillian which did her blown out eardrum no good as she grabbed the gag to shove it between her lips and bring her finger to her lips to warn her to shut up. Roulette got the hint growling and narrowing her eyes nodding. Once the gag was removed she lowered her voice.

"How can I help?" Sinclair asked as Lillian went to speak and found herself unable to with no other way to communicate except pointing to the keyholes. "What, cat got your tongue Luthor?" That enraged the Cadmus leader whom flat out hauled back and punched Roulette hard only to wail out from her throat holding the hand that hurt so badly now saturating what her hand had been wrapped in in red and green as she bled all over. The other woman that had started crying began to laugh out at the action.

"So fucking appropriate of a punishment. Now….I'm guessing, now this is just a guess, you can't talk correct?" Lillian sauntered over to her to study keyholes again nodding. Both heard the timer beeping louder with the countdown alerting them of the situation. _SHIT! I only have ten minutes left to figure this out!_ "See no evil, hear no evil..speak no evil." Nodding she gazed into the woman's enchanting eyes watching her sigh. "You cannot speak." Lillian's eyes widened as the realization hit her and she stumbled over to the boxes. "I'm gonna lose one of my senses...fucking choose!" _At least this broad has SOME common sense to her.._ She thought and popped open one of the boxes hoping it was the right one grabbing the key inside and dashing as quickly as she could back over to the woman. "CHOOSE!" _Do you think it's that fucking easy bitch?!_ If Lillian chose wrong…..she'd have to endure the one or ones left.

Holding the key she reached up and prayed that the key she was putting in the hole was in fact the correct one as she braced herself before she went to try to turn it with seven mins left on the timer. Slowly turning it she felt relief hit her as a light between the picture of the monkey and the keyhole glowed blue. Lillian noticed neither of the other two holes close and felt a huge weight off her only to watch a set of machines lower over the table and she stepped back about to head back to the boxes until she heard Roulette's bitching.

"LILLIAN! FREE MY ASS LUTHOR!" Sinclair barked loudly as both women heard a scream just as a set of headphones were slapped over the woman's ears that Lillian had thought she chose right only to watch a set of drills come down and towards her head. Tasha's skull was drilled into just as the noise in the headphones was turned up causing blood to ooze out from under the earmuffs. "Fuck…." Lillian stumbled back over to the boxes glancing from **_See_** to **_Speak_** as she reached out to one and grabbed the key to make her way over to Roulette..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dark hazel green that had greatly returned to the orbs of worry filled even more with a gut wrenching fear as she leaned down kneeling beside the bed with both Danvers, to take one of the eldest hands tenderly stroking it in her own. Now awake though still feeling rather unwell the younger lay on her side facing her sister holding the other hand hearing the groans and whimpers of the unconscious Director.

Kara's eyes though still weak lifted to meet Sam's and both Kryptonians vowed to fix this where one was thinking healing the other vengeance. Regardless, they wanted Alex better. Both turned their heads slightly hearing the other two women enter the bedroom.

"How..how is she?" Maggie asked quietly digging her fingers into her jeans tightly hoping to stop the trembles that were still running through her body with concern of her ex's state. Gazing at Lena whom had made her way closer to the bed with a blood pressure cuff in her grasp brown eyes filled with curiosity immediately. "I thought Alex was the only one with medical experience.."

"Shows how little you actually know about her." Sam muttered not meaning for it to be as mean as it sounded but she could care less of Sawyer's feelings and upon hearing the huff she knew she'd hit a nerve. Her attention slipped back to Lena whom had slipped the cuff around Alex's wrist hitting the buttons. "Lena?"

"I have something arriving shortly that I'm hoping will help her." The Luthor spoke as calmly as she could then looked to the blonde. "How are you?"

"Sc...scared Lee..worried about Alex." Lena heard how shaky her best friend's voice was an it killed her inside. "That mark.."

"It's from the metahuman that attacked you both. I think, now it's just a theory here..that because you are Kryptonian your body might have rejected her attempt to mark you." Kara's eyes widened flicking her gaze directly back into Lena's.

"You….heard?" Kara's gaze was burning with convicted terror as she tried to steady her breathing that began to become ragged in a matter of seconds until Lena reached out and touched the side of her face tenderly. "L...Lee…"

"Kara...calm down darling. You need to calm." The Luthor took the hand from the blonde's face and lowered it to grab one of Kara's and put it over her chest. "Listen..focus.." Lena had watched a few times how Alex had done it and she knew it helped calm the younger Danvers. "Alex needs you to be calm too okay?" The four of them were startled upon hearing a doorbell as Lena turned to look at the only one out of place. "There should be a package...I'm gonna need it to help the Director." Green met brown and Maggie nodded turning to walk out of the room and retrieve what was asked of her. Lena put her attention back on Alex then to Kara with a sudden curiosity. "Kara..is the nausea gone?" Blue eyes flickered to her then looked up as if thinking then back to her nodding. "Good."

"Special delivery Little Luthor.." Maggie muttered coming back in with a brown shipment box in her grasp. Lena had hoped her request had been attainable. Now, she had some research to do.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the screams to dissipate from the woman on the table leaving only the sound of running drills in its wake. To Lillian it was an eerie silence but if she really had to place her feeling on it..a quick death she hoped. There it was.. _hope._ Why she was thinking of such a thing in the nightmare she'd found herself in she'd never know.

"LUTHOOOOOR!" Sinclair howled as she'd managed to shake the gag from her mouth only to continue her bitching at the woman until she saw the key in Lillian's battered hand. "Wh...wha? Wait? Is that the right one?! You fucking bitch it BETTER BE!" But ignoring it all the elder Luthor shoved the key in the hole then instantly flipped around to face Roulette and glare. _TAKE this you slimy skanky trash heep!_ Lillian thought as she turned the key and felt it turning right not even daring to look up at the light that had flicked between the hole and drawing as the noise gave away the answer. Smiling, though painfully, for the first time through this entire endeavor she heard the sounds of drills with the utmost pleasure watching as Sinclair's eyes widened. "NO! NOOO! NO! YOU FUCKING….NO! AAAAHHHH!"

Lowering directly from above her was a metal shell with two massive holes where the inserts were as a sudden drop down with massive force collapsed the mask over the woman's face as screams erupted from under the mask that now kept her head in exactly one place with no way for Sinclair to turn it. Then her eyes grew larger as long drill bits began to lower down as well with the dual drill head mounted on platform lowering in perfect line up with the eye slots. _Seeing is believing...isn't that what you used to say at your clubs Roulette?_ Lillian smirked while her mouth, neck, ear, and several other parts of her throbbed with pain. Then the first of the bits entered the mask and the screams and howls under the mask became shrieks and cries as the rest of Sinclair's body shook in the restraints to the table. With how good it felt Lillian even came closer as the drill bits punctured all the way through the eyes spattered blood out that splashed over her face but it was well worth it. Then she noticed the long bit tips gradually appear from under the head rest dripping with Roulette's blood. Finally they stopped as Lillian gasped with wide eyes to turn to see the timer stop right before the three minute marker.

Immediately she hobbled over to the last box to get the key only to find it locked as she frantically checked around the box as well as the other two boxes and began shaking in fear until the light to the chair before the door turned on and then a message popped up on a monitor. **_Monkey See, Monkey Do_**. She hobbled over to the chair to see a single chess piece resting on the seat. Instantly she reached into her pockets to pull out the Queen, the Knight, the Rook, and finally the Bishop setting them on the seat as well feeling a burn on her hands gasping then noticing the bottom of the King piece that had a number attached to it.

With careful burning hands from the acid that had leaked over the other pieces from the stupid Pawn piece she had pocketed she inspected the other piece bottoms to see numbers on them as well. Only one had it's number slightly missing and by the shape it only had to be a few different combinations. As she started going over them in her head she heard a hum at the boxes and gathered the pieces carefully in her grasp to hobble back over to the locked box to see a digital combination reader slid over the top of the box before the **_Speak no Evil_** monkey statue. Right as she started to ponder the correct number for the one the acid had eaten it partially away with the timer began once more as Lillian quickly attempted to enter the correct combo on keypad before her. But each time she got it incorrect the timer above grew louder startling Lillian to begin putting in the same wrong combo again as her body shook with violent tremors by the panic ensuing it's way into her broken form. For once, the Cadmus leader truly felt the shivers of loss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emerald green swirled in her orbs as her gaze flickered up at the clock along the wall sighing as she shut them momentarily to roll her head some and release a few cracks and hopefully some tension from her skull. Five formulas in with what had been delivered to her and she was wracking her brain for the right combo. She'd taken a sample of the Director's blood, she'd run tests on the blood samples she'd received from the metahuman luckily before her very demise that actually brought a sense of relief to the Luthor. At least the bitch wouldn't harm either Danvers now. But..

"Shit...why is it resisting the strand?!" Lena slammed her palms down on her desk putting her head back doing her best to calm her fury shutting her eyes once more. "It...oh my god...it's not her blood I need!" Instantly she scanned her messy table for her phone and finally found it then stared at it practically rolling her eyes. "I'm so dense sometimes.." Setting the device down she turned to her laptop to log in with her credentials and codes. Scanning her files she found her last transaction then calculated the address correctly to apply it to a composing email typing away as she flipped her head up quickly upon the sound of a door. "Hello?"

A ding on her screen brought her gaze back to the computer as she clicked on the link as the video feed came up and instantly she noticed quite the scattered workbench mess though she was guessing it was actually in some fashionable order. Lena looked back up at door shrugging it away to return to the video feed as her friend sat down on the bench holding quite the sinister looking doll which brought her body shivering. Orbs of icy blue noticed it instantly.

"Good evening Lena..though I'm guessing more of a midsummer's night eve correct?"

"Quoting now?" Lena tried not to look at the doll in his hand but she couldn't help it.

"Are you afraid of dolls?" Green eyes attempted to steel but he saw right through her fight there lowering it onto the desk sighing then looking back to her. "There is a story behind that. One I would love to share at a better time but something tells me..time is of the essence, am I correct in that statement?" Lena nodded awaiting with respect for him to finish then spoke.

"I appreciate the samples John..but I think I know what is missing with this equation and why my formulas are failing. That metahuman unleashed a toxin of sorts through pores and if I'm correct in my calculations..by tongue because it's a taste bud, by bite, and..by nails. Because the mark on her was done through use of her nails I believe there is something hidden in them. Perhaps a gland that would be hidden to the naked eye?" Lena watched him nod then turn his head as if focussing on something completely different. Or..someone. Her guess had been correct.

"I need you to remove this portion of her cuticles and this area around here. Can you do that? Thank you. Yes. It's of the utmost urgency as well. The same address." Lena did her best not to eavesdrop but of course curiosity got the better of her as she begun messing with the volume frequencies of the video only for her company to return to the screen as she was tinkering. "Lena..you wouldn't be adjusting the ratios of pitch and background to listen in would you?" The Luthor stopped her meddling as she sat back on the stool giving her best cheeky grin. "I don't blame your avid character to take things apart to see exactly how they properly are placed back together."

"Busted." She said honestly as he chuckled then gave a warm smile. "Thank you John."

"How is Supergirl?" Lena slightly rubbed her forehead sighing.

"She appears to be doing better but her powers haven't returned and without even looking I know that wound on her chest hasn't fully healed either. Until I get the Director back to par I don't want to remove either of them from the same room."

"Hold on Lena." John slipped off his bench stool and away from the screen as she reached over to assess the findings of both samples on the paper printing out of the machine. "You should be receiving another package shortly. Use the fifth of the third and fourth to sign for it." Green eyes met his icy ones but gentle ones. "Once you have Alex taken care of, run a CT and more moderate scan of your hero's other skeletal form. Remember the different waves of light address the appearances of underlying factors." Lena smiled once more nodding.

"Can't I hire you?" She watched as he laughed out deeply shaking his head. "I had to try."

"Until we speak again.." Green eyes saw the video feed blacken as she leaned back some to stare back up at the clock until she heard shouts from the speaker connected to the bedroom to keep her alerted on any changes.

"ALEX!"

* * *

"Shit…" Lena slid off the stool quickly and bolted from her office lab to rush down the lab hall toward the doors to make her way to the master bedroom as quickly as she could slamming one door open to the back passage stopping to enter code as another door opened and she rushed down the regular hall sliding into the room to see both Maggie and Sam trying to keep the elder Danvers from getting free from the wall where they had her pinned with what seemed like all their strength. "What the…"

"Dammit Danvers…." Sawyer panted using everything in her to keep one arm pinned but as she flicked her gaze to Arias she noticed Sam's strength at its peak as well and she realized it was because of the Kryptonite exposure still on little Danvers.

"Alex…..pleaaaase….snap out of it..!..." Sam begged as she felt her veins burning with the glow the Director's eyes were giving. Lena slipped her eyes to Alex's and noticed no brown in her orbs but a pure black and green storming away with her expression beastly and angered.

"Al…..ex…" Kara gasped on her back on the floor and the Luthor rushed to her moment she heard the blonde's body drop from the mattress. "Ally…" The exposure wasn't just coming from Supergirl's chest. It was coming from the woman that both the Captain and Kryptonian were attempting to keep from getting away. Lena ran to her side table opening it to grab the device quickly in her hand and run to where Sam and Maggie were losing the battle to keep Alex pinned.

"Sorry Director….let her go NOW!" Lena yelled at both women but it was Sam that picked up the noise and knew what it was. "Let her go!" Lena shouted again charging what was in her hand just as Arias grabbed Maggie and shoved her back and out of the way taking on pinning Alex all by herself.

"What the HELL Arias!?" Sawyer saw what was in Lena's hand as her mouth dropped open realizing just what Sam was trying to do.

"NOW LENA!" Arias yelled using all her force to hold Alex in place as Lena put the taser against the Director and pressed the button releasing the surges directly into the woman's body whom howled through it only for her eyes to slip back to brown then slip back completely as her body dropped against Sam. Arias was quick to release Alex's arms as the woman fell into her arms and she caught her seething with grit teeth through the shocks that had hit her body too but luckily the green was gone from her veins that were no longer visible how they had been.

"Sam.." Lena asked as Arias carefully even on shaky legs carried Alex's unconscious body to the bed to lay her back on it then collapse to her knees beside it in which it was Kara who was knelt beside her now no longer laying on the floor. "Sam?"

"I...I'm ok.." Sam muttered still feeling the quakes through her body from the surges of the voltage. Slowly she watched as Maggie approached to kneel down and meet her eye to eye.

"Thank you." Sawyer spoke with conviction and Sam understood just how deeply those two words were meant to flow.

* * *

Twenty seconds to spare, that's what she'd been left with once she had finally got the combo right only to stagger out of the room sickly green just like her veins. Upon the door opening she had been sprayed in the face and mostly the eyes with a vile burning concoction that stung like hell and instantly had her dropping to her knees to practically crawl out of the chamber just as the door slammed shut and three locks were heard.

Upon getting out of the room she had dropped the five pieces that still burned her hands but with them partially wrapped with the clothing shreds of the two dead women in their tomb some of the throbbing lessened. Once out she glanced around with hazy vision then to the floor to notice the red arrows once again but instead of a dusty dirty grey concrete floor she noticed quite large tiles of only two colors..white and black. She couldn't help but chuckle as tears of green slipped down her battered disfigured face where veins too glowed a hideous green.

Her once more darkened blonde to brown streaks were now matted with crimson and much lighter blonde from the spray at the door. Her steel icy blues were now a mess of dark blue and scratched green and the last of her bloody shirt left her removing it as well leaving her in her small button up vest where even visible green veins glowed beneath. What was left of Lillian Luthor even Lillian wondered. She looked sinister, disgusting and animalistic.

Forcing her exhausted body to its feet with aid of the wall she glanced up just as the timer began again counting down either her doom or her escape. Taking steps forward down the rather short hall she came across a fork at the end stopping to assess the situation before her glancing down to the left path too just as a hum erupted and a vast glowing red word caught her attention. **_REDRUM_** burned into her sight as she turned her head quickly to another hum only to see **_MURDER_** glowing just the same as the left side along the right. Lillian ventured forward toward the ending part of the center hall only to have a sudden chilled blast strike through the ceiling and floor as she attempted to scream wrapping her arms around her as the temperatures drastically dropped much quicker than a body could handle and it nearly brought her into shock.

The vents suddenly stopped as all the lighting remaining dissipated from around her leaving her in total darkness freezing her ass off until something soft and smooth dropped over her and immediately on survival instinct she wrapped it quickly around herself shivering. Then a small blue light bulb flicked on and with all the strength she had left in her shaky battered beaten body she staggered toward the light over what now she recognized as a set of double doors. Unaware of the holes in her pockets from the acid of before the last of the five chess pieces slipped down the shredded pant leg to fall to the ground and roll slightly close to where the other four were. Lillian was oblivious to the absence as the last remaining thought was...hopefully _this_ was the exit to her hell..

On the other side of the door three rounds were loaded into the gun that had been on the table as the person coughed on their own blood and bile after enduring their own wicked and vile test with instruction in the shape of three statues and a simple last remaining part of the tape played..

"Live or die. Make your choice."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

With now dim lights besides the sun lamps where both Kryptonians rested to replenish their strengths, the harsh sound of two clicks were met in such an eerie time of night. Both women, green at brown, gazed at one another with a heavy sigh then stepped away from the throne style metal chair where the unconscious Director was bound. They didn't have a choice, not after the last episode of unexpected consequential power that a regular human shouldn't have obtained. Lena began to shake her head just as they heard the ding of a bell signalling the arrival of what she had been waiting on.

"Hang in there Danvers…" Maggie whispered with care and a deepening concern. Glancing away from her passed out ex she studied the two by the lamps as they quietly chatted. What she wouldn't have given for super hearing.

"Sam….you can't blame yourself for this." The blonde spoke with a determination for Arias to understand the circumstances.

"But I do Kar….I mean..if I had accompanied her.." But Sam watched Kara shake her head with pure conviction.

"She might have gotten you both if that was the case. Look how easily she got to me." Kara struggled with her words upon how simple the trap had been and her body shivered at the memories thinking if she shut her eyes it would calm but it didn't, it made it MUCH worse. Sam picked up on it immediately reaching out to take one of the blonde's shaky hands. It brought deep blue hues back alive and peering at her hazel green ones.

"Don't go there Kara. Don't let your mind go back there." Kara nodded listening to her friend. Both were caught off guard as a growl erupted from where the once unconscious agent rested but slumbered no longer. "Shit…"

"Such fools to think..I could be bound down.." All three women felt their jaws partially drop at the voice that slipped from Alex's body that wasn't all the Director's. Even worse, the cuffs that were meant to hold her in place were weakening and by the sounds of stretching metal both Kryptonians knew it was only a matter of time before they gave way and freed it's prisoner.

"Danvers….fight!" Maggie shouted as she came close to where the two Kryptonians were standing in front of them in a manner to protect them if need be. But who was she kidding..whatever was in her ex was WAY stronger than her! The person in Alex's body just put their head back laughing at the attempt then settling on forcing the metal apart more snarling at how much force it was taking but it was well worth the effort.

"Fight?" The look in those eyes that didn't seem to be Alex's haunted them and with the next words their world stool deadly still. "My mistress doesn't wish me to fight.." All three shivered at how their brave and noble warrior was broken until Lena came rushing in with a purple and green liquid filled syringe and needle in hand.

"Oh I think you do want to fight Alex….I think this bitch is trying to bend you and the agent the warrior I know would NEVER allow someone to take over her!" The Luthor shot back watching how Alex was way too close to breaking the cuffs. "Keep her down..I need to get this into her." Lena told her comrades and instantly they nodded with Sam helping Kara to her feet and Maggie rushing over. The snaps of chains brought a deeper concern as Alex began to snarl so very close to getting free.

"NO!" Kara yelled watching as her sister broke free suddenly and with the all the force they had Sam rushed behind to capture Alex's arms behind her where Maggie straddled her legs pinning them down as both women forced every ounce of strength in themselves to keep the woman forced down whom tried and tried to squirm out of their grasp.

"NOOOO let me go!" Alex growled loudly as she watched Lena bring the needle to her neck. "NO!"

"Kara….hold her head back!" Lena yelled and the blonde immediately lunged in to do what was asked of her all the while the Captain and Arias did their best to keep the Director down. Alex screamed as Lena slowly jabbed the needle into her neck then pushed the contents into her vein as the thrashing under them grew more fierce then suddenly stopped completely upon a loud gasp with eyes slipped back. The agent's body succumbed to the forced slumber becoming limp under them where they all sighed in relief. "Thank goodness.."

"Is it over?" Sawyer asked scared to get up for fear of Alex jumping up to attack them but nothing came.

"Lena..what was in that?"

"Something to get that bitch out of Alex permanently. I hope…" The rest of them hoped too.

* * *

The massive wooden and metal double doors were not so easily pushed inward as the small blue bulb swayed over the doorway leaving Lillian stumbling in the moment she was able to get through them to where she hit her knees immediately and pain erupted from the injury to her leg and scattered through her entire form ricocheting up her spine sending shivers of gut wrenching agony in its wake.

Glancing around she found her surroundings cast in darkness again until she heard what sounded like a gun being cocked and what seemed to be footsteps bringing her trembling heart rate spiking. It was then the lights began to glisten a sickly green which made her own stomach revolt immediately by it's glow. Instantly Lillian felt the bile rising in her worn throat which did nothing for the rest of her the moment a voice spoke that wasn't from some creepy doll on the screen.

"I should have known that some disgusting vermin such as your kind would be responsible for this torture chamber I'm trapped in…." Lillian's eyes widened at that voice and felt her throat tighten even more at the realization. Then the green lighting increased and her body instantly felt the nausea strike her harder giving way to it's victory as she began to cough which hurt far worse with a cut out tongue and pained gums not to mention her wounded neck. "Kryptonite poisoning sucks doesn't it filthy monster..now...WHERE'S THE KEY AND WHERE'S MY MOTHER?!"

Lillian then looked up at the set of eyes passed the gun then further up at the massive mirror like ceiling as her own stained eyes widened. What was keeping her warm was none other than a cape her once icy blue eyes were littered in greens and darker blue hues and her face was mangled in cuts of green and red along with veins glowing of an eerie disgusting kryptonite green. Her hair was tattered and stained in blood but had more a blonde tone. Her gaze went back to the set of burning angered eyes now glistening with unshed held back tears.

Lex kept the gun aimed tightly on the repulsive filth before him as he aimed appropriately and fired into the hand that came up to reach for him watching the bullet blast through the bitch's hand as the animal before him shrieked and stumbled back gripping to their wrist with a hand that now bore a bullet hole through it. He clicked the gun again preparing the next round to be at the thigh then lowering it to the kneecap.

"I promise you….despicable monster….this one will hurt more and I have NO problem firing as many as it takes but since you seem to be ignoring my request…." Lex fired again and this time he laughed as the blood spattered his jeans his t-shirt and face watching as the disgusting rabid beast lunged at him to which he kicked the alien hard under the chin knocking the thing before him back a few feet. He then lowered the gun walking over and began kicking the filth before him over and over and screamed, "WHERE'S THE KEY!?" Another kick and another. "WHERE IS IT?!" Kick after kick after kick as he screamed the same demands for his freedom and when the animal quit moving he begun to check their pockets only to find the pockets with holes in them and chuckled. "YOOOU LOST MY KEY?!" Lex snarled and held the gun out once more and aimed it at the vile blonde focusing all his rage as static caught his attention and he turned his gaze to the doll upon the now lit up screen.

"Hello Lex." The man studied the monstrous thing on the screen determined to start his rants but stopped himself and tried to remember what his mother had taught him for years. Time his moves, learn the opponent's strategies, engage when right, inspect for weaknesses and use them to his advantage. "You have found the tools necessary to exact your revenge on that which you have deemed evil to you. But..is what comes through those doors really the evil you seek? I advise you to look inward, passed what the mirror shows you and learn to understand that evil comes in many forms when you know exactly where to look. Have you learned to understand whom is the true evil here? Can you see beyond sight, hear beyond sound, and speak without words to find the correct move? For the person who comes through the doors you will automatically deem a threat but I implore you to pay attention to your senses for if you don't the key to your survival will be lost by the actions of fools. Can you look within yourself and not only save one life but two, or…..do you feel only your life is worth the save here. Live or die, make your choice."

"What the fuck?!" Lex's head turned slowly to see the animal before him on their side crying and whimpering trying to reach out to grab his leg until he stepped back and took the gun with both hands aiming it at the creature at his feet. His gaze studied the blonde, or at least what was left of blonde and began to chuckle as he clicked the gun once more. "Last chance…..where is the key..where is my mother?!"

Lillian felt her world imploding by the sheer agony of endless pain as the bruises, burns, cuts, and bullet wounds sent her body into wicked and repulsive shock causing her body to tremble violently. She vomited out the bile and blood the drug that had been running through her, that now she understood exactly how whomever had captured them had turned her veins green and made her sick by the radiation of the green bulbs. Then she thought back to each test and shivered even more with a new found understanding as she gradually reached into her pocket where the pieces had been and no longer were sighing. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she wished to be able to tell her son she was sorry for every cruel and agonizing thing she'd ever done. Then, it dawned on her and maybe just maybe it would work. Reaching her fingers into what she'd puked she shakily went to write on the tiles next to her hoping to tell her whom she was not whom he thought she was.

Lex looked down and noticed what the creature was doing which only angered him more as he snarled and bent down to press the gun to the bitch's temple.

"LAST….. CHANCE!" He shouted with all the command left in his voice his own hands shaking now preparing to pull the trigger. Lillian wrote in blood S then O. She felt the gun barrel pressed harder against her skull and she did her best to write and N but as she slightly glanced up she saw the shock all over his face then pain then a fueling fire of relentless rage. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" _Lex….I love…_ The sound echoed the room as the last of Lillian's breath dispersed into the air as blood splattered all over Lex and his heavy breathing and the body before him stilled finally. From the shuttered breaths became pants then chuckles then laughter and then screams as he looked up at the reflection of his own and the body upon the floor dropping the gun now spent of all rounds. Suddenly the static permeated the room once more and his eyes shot up to the screen. The doll had returned to look from the body to the side then to him. "I WON! GIVE ME THE K…...e….y…." Lex felt his eyes widen as his body dropped upon its knees and the breath left his throat now caught.

"Hello Lex. Evil comes to us in many forms and some in which we learn from those around us. Some we learn amongst ourselves in our inner demons. You had, unfortunately, been taught of evils at far too young of an age by the greatest evil of all, hate. Your mother, the Queen, taught you moves to eradicate all evil by the games of hatred and madness and by doing so you became her King only when you could provide to her castle. In doing so you became so devote to her ways, her principles and methods you never truly moved for yourself anymore. You became a puppet on a string for her to pull how she saw fit. You had been freed of that with the arrival of your sister but the Queen would not stand for such a power shift and so once again you were bound to the laws of the Queen. But now Lex, you have truly became the King for now there is no Queen to aid you."

"What?" Lex watched as the doll disappeared from the screen as his eyes widened upon what was on it..his mother. He watched from the beginning then to each game and finally to where a camera was positioned after Lillian had been blasted by the vents to be covered by a timed released cape so very similar to a Supers' cape. Lex then looked to the ground and studied the three words written out in blood. SON. His own mind unwound his heart crumbling under the realization of what he had done. "NO!"

"For the lesson here, was not about killing the evil that you saw in others..but rather, destroying that evil in yourselves that you only saw in those around you when all you had to do was look directly in a mirror and you would see where evil truly existed. You were meant, Lex, not to kill…..but to save.."

"NOOOO!" Lex screamed with his body trembling violently now gripping to his dead mother howling out his pain.

"The key to your freedom resided in the combination only the Queen knew. The moment her heart monitor turned off this video was to be played. You had a chance of freedom, but now this room will be a tomb for you both. It was about Living, Lex Luthor, not dying. But now….you will never be heard from again. They will never find your body. Farewell Lex..Checkmate." As the screen went dark the Luthor felt his own darkness closing in as he lifted his head to release his fury.

"FUCK YOU!" Lex shouted angrily as madness finally dug into him as he ran to the doors shut kicking and punching trying to ram them but to no avail. Tears poured down his face as screams kept coming through every hopeless blow at the doors and walls as the lighting that once permeated the room faded leaving the blackness playing at both the living and dead..

* * *

Slowly eyelids lifted as blurs were the first for her vision but gradually they began to take shape until eyes were resting over her and the Director felt herself smiling. Instantly relief flooded through all of them. Alex felt arms somewhat tightly hug her and it brought relief to herself knowing her little sister was doing much better. Sam was next to hug her. She felt the love of both Kryptonians in that embrace as she turned her head to find Maggie in the doorway waving and Lena sitting in one of the chairs close by.

"Wha….I miss…" She spoke with a bit of a rasp but it was the Luthor whom chuckled shaking her head to roll her eyes. "What?"

"Nice to have you back Director." Lena smiled. Alex nodded then glanced back to Sawyer in the doorway. Green eyes studied the ones between the exes and she stood to look at Sam whom made eye contact with her. "Hey Sam, Kara…..can I talk to you two about my findings on her wounds?" Arias nodded as did the younger Danvers as they both hugged Alex once more then walked passed Maggie only for Sam to stop and give a look to the Captain.

"I got it." Maggie spoke and Sam nodded continuing her exit of the room. She slowly made her way to the bed to flop down in the chair next to it. "Had me worried Alex..had us all worried Director." She respectfully corrected herself.

"That bad?" Alex asked watching the look on the woman's face and couldn't help but smirk. "Damn, I wanted that strength too.." Maggie's eyes widened in shock.

"No..you don't need to be that strong Danvers, shit! I could barely keep you pinned!"

"Had me pinned did you?" Alex snickered and Maggie rolled her eyes then chuckled nodding. "Damn, I missed all the fun."

"Better that you did." The Director went to sit up slowly testing her stamina grateful to find herself not as weak as a kitten though she still felt like someone had punched her a few times with a battering ram. "Alex….." Sawyer felt her words caught in her throat as she gazed in beautiful chocolate orbs warmed by how she spoke her name. _I have no right here..shit Sawyer, come on grow some balls its Alex!_ Maggie felt the war waging on in her head and it was as if the agent in front of her was studying the battle by the raised brow. "I'm glad you're okay." _That was a cop out you fucking coward!_ Unable to keep the antics up she rose from the chair tempted to step closer to the bed but nodded instead. "You, you just be careful from now on okay?"

"Mags…" Alex piped her jaw shut at the slip up as Maggie quit moving toward the door only to stop then turn. Their gazes met once more.

"See ya around Danvers…" The Director felt her heart constricting as the woman whom had her heart for so long once again walked out yet another door and it seemed as though she drug it out with her in battered shambles.

* * *

"Alex.." Kara, Lena and Sam had been out on the veranda enjoying the crisp night air until Arias had picked up on the distress long before the other two and Kara went to move to but Sam turned back to her. "No..I got this Kar. Let me, okay?" The blonde nodded and then Arias chuckled for a moment glancing from Lena to Kara shaking her head.

"What Sam?" Lena quirked an eyebrow wondering what had her friend snickering.

"Both of you are so oblivious it's soooo cute it's disgusting.." Sam laughed then headed in to tend to Alex whom she rushed instantly to the bedroom upon hearing the first whimper from the woman whom she felt her own heart beating wildly for.

"So….Supergirl.." Lena sighed holding a glass of red wine in her hand swirling it's contents.

"Yes..boss?" Kara smiled deeply shaking her head as she leaned on the balcony wall gazing out at the city. From the corner of her eye she noticed Lena look her way then lean the same taking a sip of her drink. "I'm really sorry Lee.."

"Water under the bridge Kara. I'm….I'm just glad you are okay.." Lena felt both of their gazes fall on one another then and she couldn't help but drop her shoulders and put her head down. "What Lex did…."

"Not your doing Lena." Kara told her reaching out to cup the gorgeous woman's chin then lightly graze her thumb along a cheek. "Definitely not your doing." Green eyes bore into a set of beautiful cerulean blue hues and Lena felt herself getting lost in them uncaring how deeply she fell. With a slight flicker of recognition in those eyes Lena felt herself gulp as her heart hammered away in her chest.

"Are you okay?" Kara instantly nodded but Lena shook her head and reached out to brush fingers along the side of the blonde's face tenderly. "No, are you?"

"Bad dreams..scares..but…..I'm getting there. Because of you, I'm getting there."

"I'm glad we finally got that putrid mark off your chest." Blue eyes shivered attempting to pull away but it was as if Lena had empowered her own gaze to lock Kara's. "Don't hide."

"At least the shard is out now. I don't think anyone else would have known where to look for that." Lena smirked rolling her eyes as Kara lifted a brow. "What?"

"Blame my friend. He figured it out probably before I did." They both pulled their gazes away to glance up at the starry sky.

"Are you okay with…." Lena didn't even have to answer the blonde as she reached out with her free hand and laced her fingers with Kara's. The moment their fingers intertwined it was as if both their hearts began to beat in sync and the Kryptonian picked up on it immediately smiling.

"I am." Nothing else had to be said between them as they scooted closer to one another getting lost to star gazing.

* * *

"Well?" Alex asked as Sam relinquished her gaze and smiled nodding with the beautiful Director lounged in her arms on the bed.

"Well…..I think we might have to call out a double date soon." The elder Danvers sister let out a good laugh at that pleased at the answer nodding.

"Deal." Looking up at the gorgeous woman that held her, that had come in when she'd been sobbing to scoop her into strong arms and whisper sweet nothings of pure assurance, she felt complete. They had talked about Ruby, about gatherings and future dinner dates. All the while planning for a future with their crazy kooky little group they called family.

* * *

Watching from the confines of his studio sitting upon the bench a man with crisp yet wholesome eyes glistened with pride upon the sent pictures he'd received of Lena and her comrades. Pleased by the outcome he smiled then gazed over at the screen where one crazed and wild Luthor hopped and skipped inside his tomb completely oblivious to the dead body of his mother or the carnage he'd caused. He lived in his own hell now, only to perish eventually to venture into another one. _Thus…..was the game._

 _ **Until**_ ** _next time!_**

 ** _-Enigmea_**


End file.
